


Fright Night 2011/ Whom God Hath Joined, Let No Vampire Put Asunder

by Melissa92863



Category: Fright Night (2011), Peter Vincent - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vampire suggestion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa92863/pseuds/Melissa92863
Summary: Peter Vincent has a secrete as to how he procured his massive collection of vampire artifacts. He and an American woman from New Orleans and also calls herself a witch met 10 years before in the streets of London. Peter has been in love with her all this time but she keeps leaving him each time things heat up between them. This time is different however. They are brought together by the vampires who killed their parents.Recently reformatted for you to read easier.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Vincent, the now great illusionist, was in the middle of a dress rehearsal in a theater built just for him, for his show at the Hard Rock in Vegas. Secretly, a raven hair beauty watched him from her perch on the balcony, her long legs crossed, and she was leaned up against a pillar.  
Maisy Dillingham was an old friend of his. They had worked together many times through the years both in the US and in England where they had met about 10 years ago her helping acquire his massive relic collection. She was a good tracker and she also hunted Vampires on occasion. She was more into procurements.   
Maisy could call Peter on his shit and did frequently to his reveling in it to some strange degree. They were just friends and that’s what Maisy wanted. Peter was far too flashy and full of shit for the New Orleans native. He was doing his shtick when he got a whiff of her perfume. “Jasmine oil.” He said to himself and blew the next part of the rehearsal.   
“Maisy Dillingham, I know you’re here. I can smell you from the stage.” He said.   
“Hey Peter, how’s it hangin’?” She said roughly from the balcony.   
“It’s not hanging Maisy. Not with you around.” Peter shot back.  
“Same old Peter then.” She cracked a smile.   
“I thought I’d come and see if you were in the shit again.” She said. Peter encouraged the light operator to find her and spot her. He found her perch.   
“Not at the moment Luv, but wait a while.” He said as she hid her eyes.   
“Peter, tell them to get that fucking light off me.” She growled. He motioned for them to stop.  
She walked off the balcony and down the stairs. He walked off the stage taking off the fake wig and mustache and goatee. He ran his fingers through his hair quickly and wrapped his arms around her giving her a kiss.   
“Peter!” she said arms flailing.   
“Still no?” He asked.   
“Oh God yes! I love you Peter, but you know it’s not that way.” She said as he pulled back and frowned.   
“But you are glad to see me?” He asked.   
“Yes, I am actually glad, you’re in one piece and not a day walker. By the way I know you’re really happy to see me.” She said looking at the leather pants he had on.   
“I did tell you he wasn’t hanging.” He said as he embraced her again.   
“Eww, Peter. Now I really have a visual.” She said as she pushed him back some.   
“I am glad to see you though. How’s my NOLA Witch?” He asked.   
“I was fine until the slimy limey came out. Put him back.” She said. He grabbed her hand and took her back to his dressing room.   
He took off his jacket and started to take off his pants.   
“Peter no.” She said.   
“You have no idea how hot and itchy that leather is.” He said scratching himself.   
“Jesus Peter, you better get that seen about.” She said giggling.   
“Now I know you didn’t come all this way to prick tease me. Well maybe you did but…” She stopped him.   
“I didn’t. I missed you and all the good times we had. When you ditch the slimy limey routine you’re a pretty decent guy. By the way the inverted pentangle has to go. You have no idea how to use that.” She said. Peter’s face fell and he started wiping the pentangle from his chest.   
“You should know.” He said as she took one of her pentangles, a Silver and onyx piece. Took it off her neck and walked over and put it around his neck. He smiled.   
“Blessed?” He asked. “  
Yes, by me and the Goddess on a full moon in holy water. It’s silver and Onyx. I found it in the French Quarter. I actually bought it with you in mind.” She said. He smiled and embraced her again.   
“No, no don’t pull away this time Maisy. That was thoughtful. Thank you.” He said as she loosened up and gave him a hug.   
“You have a soft heart my dear.” He said.   
“And a soft head too with you.” She said.   
“We’ve known each other 10 years and you and I have never…” She interrupted him.   
“And most likely never will.” She said to his face falling again.   
“You don’t give a man any hope, do you?” He asked.   
“The real Peter is in there. Or is it Herbert?” She asked.   
“Herbert.” He said letting her go.   
“I understand why you changed it and I don’t plan to call you that.” She said.   
“You’re damned right. So, if you know the first you know the last.” He said pacing. “I do. McHoolihee.” She said.   
“Yes. Just so, you know my grandparents where Irish immigrants. Now can we put that to bed?” He asked.   
“Yeah, I did a little digging.” She said.   
“You could have come to me and asked.” He said a little pissed off.   
“Peter, I didn’t do it to hurt you. I wanted to know where all the vibrato comes from. That’s all.” She said.   
“I need some Midori after that. Pour you some?” He offered raising an empty glass.   
“You know I don’t drink that shit. I’m a bourbon girl.” She said as he sat down the glass and went under the bar for a bottle of bourbon with a good amount of dust on it. He dusted off the bottle then opened it up and poured Maisy some.   
She walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the bar stools.   
“Ice?” He asked.   
“No, thanks.” She said as he handed her the drink.   
“Too Old Friends.” He said. she clinked the glass to his.   
“Always.” She said and took a sip. He smiled.   
“Did you happen to bring Esther?” He asked.   
“I sure did.” She said. He smiled bigger.  
Esther was her ’72 White Boss Corvette with t tops.   
“I wonder if you can still get in it with the door closed.” She said.   
“I bet I can.” He said.   
“First let me change and get out of this hot leather.” He said scratching again.   
“You know they make cream for that.” She giggled. He made a sour face.   
“I’m about to change and if you insist on not watching or participating the door is there.” Giving another scratch. She downed the last of the bourbon and got her purse. Oh, I left my crossbow upstairs.” She said.   
“Crossbow? Go and get it and show it to me.” He said.   
“You couldn’t string it. It shoots stakes dipped in holy water.” She said.   
“Bitchin’.” He said. “I’ll be back.” She said slipping out the door.   
“Maisy Dillingham. The only one I really wish hadn’t got away.” He said as he changed.   
Meanwhile she got her Crossbow. She went back to his dressing room and knocked. “  
I’m dressed.” he said as she entered.   
She came in and he was dressed ready to go back up to his Penthouse.   
“You are staying with me aren’t you Darling?” He asked.   
“Yes, but on the couch.” She said. He frowned.   
“Figures.” He said but he perked up when he saw the cross bow.   
“Jesus.” He said.   
“Well it will send the Vampires there.” She said. He tried to lift it. Failing.   
“You need the gym.” She said lifting it and shooting a stake at the wall. It went into it. He swallowed hard.   
“I’ll pay for it.” She said as he looked at her surprised.   
“No, no I have it. It’s worth it. I’d kiss you, but I might get a fat lip. I have to have one of those.” He said lighting up a small cigar and looking at the crossbow. She took the small cigar from his hand and took a puff.   
“Not bad.” She said as she stuck it back in his mouth.   
“I’ll get you one. I have friend down in Cajun county that makes them.” She said.   
“You had to come here for something Maisy.” Peter said. “  
I just missed you Peter.” She said.   
“Right.” He said with a fair amount of cynicism.   
She took the cigar from the corner of his mouth again. She took a puff and held the little cigar at the corner of her mouth. He took it back. “  
You’re playing with me. Usually I don’t mind but this time…” She got up.   
“You love it Peter.” She said.   
“I guess I do.” He said and took her hand and started to lead her out of his dressing room.   
“Wait. Let me put this out.” She said putting the small cigar out and grabbing her purse.   
“The Crossbow.” She said.   
“Leave it here. The cops would love to raid this place. Come on Baby.” He said as she looked at him.   
“Baby?” She asked. “Well, you are one hot babe.” He said as they walked up to the elevators. He put his arm around her.   
“I missed you too. I have a show tonight but after that…” He said very close to her ear.   
“Peter your making a show right now.” She said.   
“Well my girlfriend died 18 months ago. It’s been a lean time for that.” He said.   
“How’d she die?” Maisy asked.   
“Vampires. There was a nest of them not far from here.” He said.   
She saw a scar from where he was bitten.   
“Shit you got bit Peter.” She said.   
“Yes, but the king got destroyed. I reverted back with the help of the St. Michael stake.” He said.   
“Why didn’t you call me?” She asked.   
“You were doing your own thing Maisy. I didn’t want to interrupt your life.” He said.   
“I’d have come.” She said.   
“I know.” He said. She laid her head on his shoulder.   
“Your softening.” He said.   
“I care about you.” She said.   
“But not, enough right?” He asked.   
“It’s not that, it’s never been that.” She said.  
They walked into the elevator and he pushed Penthouse.   
“Ok so what would you like for supper?” He asked changing the subject.   
“I’m not picky.” She said.   
“Tell you what I’ll surprise you. I’ll be done by 10. Would you like to come?” He asked.   
“Yeah, I’ll find something to wear.” She said.   
“Jeans and t shirts are all you brought.” He said.   
“Actually, this is all I have.” She said.   
“What?” He asked.   
“Yeah, my place burned. First it was trashed then burned. Like you, it was Vampires. Luckily Esther was parked far enough for the house and I had the keys in my jeans.” She said.   
“Looks like we both had close calls and with Vampires yet. How long ago did this happen?” He asked. He still had his arm around her.   
“A few days ago.” She said, and he looked at her face. She had on makeup and he rubbed some of it off.   
“Your hurt?” He said. “You should have seen me a few days ago. I’m ok, just homeless and penniless.” She said.   
“You’ll stay with me. We’ll get you some clothes. Look in Ginger’s closet for things. I haven’t cleaned out her closet yet. I know the jeans won’t fit she was a short Latina. He said as he unlocked the door.   
“This place is a fortress.” She said.   
“Well, it has to be now.” He said. He took his arm from around her.   
“I’m sorry you lost her.” She said.   
“Well she was a pain in the ass, but she was my pain in the ass. Thanks Maisy. I’m sorry you lost almost everything.” He said.   
“I thought I’d just come, my cell bit it so to speak in the fire. No insurance of course. I was hoping you’d take pity on me.” She said.   
“What are friends for? No pity needed.” He said.   
“Well I was hoping you would be. I’ll try and stay out of your way. I’ll get a real job and…” He stopped her.   
“Not necessary. I might have something you can do, and no a pity fuck isn’t one of them. I have had my fill of them. Well not really but not from you. Hear me. We’ve known each other before I came here. I know I throw crass innuendo at you all the time, but I know you dish it out just as well or better than I do.” He said.   
“Yeah but that’s our thing. I wouldn’t know what to do if you we’re throwing them. Say where did you get those Jim Morrison pants? They look practically evil on you.” She said.   
“Is that  
good or bad? Jim Morrison you mean the bloke from the Doors?” He asked. “Well, yeah. Grow your hair and get you some of those love beads.” She said.   
“I don’t go on stage without the coat usually though. Your giving me an idea for the show.” He said.   
“Although I know nothing about the music. Do you? I mean it was before our time.” He said.   
“Yes, it was. You look really good in them.” She said.   
“Good? Only good.” He asked.   
“Well, it’s hard for me to say Peter. You do have a nice ass.” She said.   
“Hum. I don’t know whether to be happy about that or wonder. I had those made. I had to get measured. The front is still a little stiff that’s why I scratch.” He said.   
“Good I was hoping so. I hoped you didn’t have itty bitty livestock.” She said.   
“I have NEVER had those.” He coughed.   
“Well the way you were scratching your junk I wondered.” She said.   
He gave her a look then a smirk. He used his phone to google the doors and the music. “Light my fire” came though the speaker.   
“Oh yes, this is good. Maisy help me with this. You gave me the idea. See when you are around I have brilliant thought. Oh, you could be my assistant. The one I have is shit. Misses her cues. I get the smart-ass ones. They talk back to me.” He said.   
“You’re the Rodney Dangerfield of Illusionists. No respect.” She said. “  
Well, I guess so.” He said.   
“You were going to pull those leather pants off with me right there.” She said.   
“Yes, but oh sometime, you wear them. Leather is supposed to breath. These don’t.” He said.   
“Hey, you just took me though a room and it has all the stuff we procured in it.” She said.   
“Yes. I have it all. Well most of it since last year’s outbreak. Me and two kids fought off a nest of Vampires.” He said.   
“I thought you did it on your own. Come on tell me you didn’t go all Nancy boy on them.” She said.   
“Yeah, well I kinda did and didn’t. Maisy, you know I’m an acholic. I had the Midori close at hand. He said ashamed but not.   
“I’m not going to stop you. I know why you drink.” She said as they walked into his living quarters.   
“Same reason you do.” He said.   
“We’ve seen shit that would uncurl pubic hair.” She said and smiled. He thought about it and shook his head in agreement with smirky smile.   
“Since you put it that way.” He said.   
“I’ll have you know I keep bourbon for my fine NOLA Witch. Shut the door Darling and let me pour you some.” He said.   
“Ok, Darlin’. She said as he rounded the bar.   
“There’s one person still left in this world that understands me.” He said as she looked out over the city. The sun getting lower in the sky. It being 6’oclock.   
“Maisy do you want to drink dinner tonight. Get roaring?” He asked.   
“Oh yeah, so you can fuck the shit out of me.” She said.   
“I wouldn’t go that far Luv. Far too messy.” He said walking over to her behind her and handing her a glass of bourbon. She took it.  
He didn’t bother to measure for her. He just filled the glass like he did for himself.   
When Jerry Dandridge, a name he assumed had come to America AKA the vampire king. He assumed the name the accent and had relished New Orleans. He came back time and time again to drink its sweet blood. Maisy’s family, not unlike Peter’s had haplessly been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Jerry had killed them all except he left a survivor. Maisy, The smallest. Only 6 at the time she was sent to a relative’s home to grow up in. Not unlike Peter. But Peter’s relatives died, and he was sent to an orphanage to do the rest of his growing up.   
She called him her brother under the skin. He hated it because, they would never be together with a mindset like that. But what do two drunks really have any business being together anyway. He thought. She was a lot more covert. He knew she would quietly pass out on his couch and he’d have to throw a blanket or throw on her. Next morning her head would bang. So he had better have some pot in the house for it and the nausea. Nothing else worked on her but that.   
She looked back out at the desert. So far from the swampy land she called home.   
“Maisy, we really need to eat.” He said and he was a big talker because he didn’t always eat.   
“Hamburger and fries Peter. Medium rare. I know they don’t like to cook it like that, but I like it like that.” She said.   
He was still standing in back of her. He put a hand on her shoulder.   
“If they won’t do it I’ll go down and cook it myself.” He said.   
“Aww, Peter don’t do that. You have a show in two hours.” She said.   
“You have no idea how I missed you.” He said taking a sip of the Midori. She smiled.   
“I missed you too. Had I not lost everything I would have come anyway. Esther needed blowing out and so did I.” She said.   
“How did you manage getting out of the fire?” He asked.   
“You know the house was on cider blocks.” She said looking over her shoulder.   
“Umm hum.” He said.   
“I crawled under the house and into the woods then the Mississippi. I waited until light. I circled back to make sure there we’re any day walkers. Snuck into Esther and hauled ass out of there.” She said.   
“Sounds dangerous. Maisy, you want a small cigar?” He asked.   
“No, I’ll just Bogart yours.” She said as he lit one up and handed it to her.   
“I don’t think brothers and sisters Bogart Small cigars Maisy.” He said and took a breath in.   
“God you smell Fantastic. Why aren’t you married to some lucky bloke with several kids hanging off you?” He said.   
“Easy Peter, I simply am not enough to keep any man’s attention. Well, for very long.” She said.   
“Um, I guess I’m chopped liver?” He asked.   
“No, you’re my brother Peter.” She said.   
“I am not your brother. I have never been Maisy and you know it.” He said a little ticked.   
“You’d tire of me. You change women like you change kid’s diaper.” She said. “In 10 years, Maisy have I left you? You’re the one who’s always left.” He said.   
“Because I couldn’t stand it if you did.” She said.   
“Oh, now we are getting some place. Do tell.” He said.   
“I don’t want to be right about you because somehow I want you to rise above all this shit and be something you’re probably not.” She said.   
“Ah disappointment. Such a fucking mind bender. Well I’m going to disappoint you further and say that wouldn’t happen. What else?” He asked taking back the small cigar.   
“I was married for a short time. He wasn’t. He said he got bored with me and the picket fence thing. One piece of ass the rest of his life was not fulfilling enough for him.” She said.   
“Bastard.” Peter said.   
“Yeah.” She said.   
“I’m a lot of things but you’d never hear that out of my mouth concerning you Darling.” He said putting one arm around her, the glass of Midori in the other.   
He had his cheek on the back of her head. He could really smell the Jasmine now.   
“That bloke fucked himself good saying all that shit to you. It’s not true. Wont you open those beautiful green eyes and look.” He said letting her go.   
“In all this time have I ever said shit like that to you?” He asked.   
“No, But…” He interrupted.   
“Then think Luv. I know you’re on your way to oblivion and I had better get ready for it. I’ll call down and get us food and you an ounce and make you a couple of party joints. I know your thumbs don’t work properly after a bender.” He said.   
“You’d do that?” She asked.   
“Yes you stupid witch, I love you.” He said.   
“I love you. There, no brother would go and get you pot and roll it for you. Well he might but he’d want half the ounce.” Peter said. Maisy smiled at him, but it made him uneasy.   
“I’ll go now and get it done. Go before you can’t and pick out some clothes to wear tonight. Try her tops and skirts first. I don’t know about the shoes either. I know you wear a 9 medium.” He said.   
“I had better just wait until tomorrow to go then I might have what I need. He fished out his wallet.   
“He’s some money. Go buy some nice things with it. Not today, I don’t want you driving drunk and me have to haul your beautiful ass out of jail. If you need more then charge it. I have accounts at Prada, Le Perla, Victoria’s Secret…” He said she stopped him.   
“Dolce and Gabbana?” She asked.   
“Them too. Ginger was a loud mouth bitch, but she had taste.” Peter said.   
“Does Las Vegas have a Walmart?” She asked. He made a perfectly disgusting sour face.   
“I’m actually hurt. Spending my hard-earned money at “Wally World” of all places.” He said.   
“Geeze you’re a snob. That’s why I asked Peter. I can get more there.” She said as he hadn’t gotten rid of the sour face.   
“Plus I can get some either cream or powder for you.” She said.   
“What?” He asked. Still disgusted.   
“Is it a heat rash or…” She asked about the rash he had.   
“Heat, I think? Want to check it out to make sure. He asked raising his eyebrow. She made the disgusted face.   
“Only if I have too.” She said.   
“I tell you your gratitude is underwhelming Maisy.” He said going back to the bar and filling up with more Midori. He made a come to me gesture. She did and brought her glass. He filled it and they clinked their glasses together.   
“To better times, Luv. I know you were just trying to help me.” He said smiling a little.   
“Udder cream.” She said.   
“Maisy are you stripping gears on me?” He asked.   
“No, it’s for the pants it will help soften the leather. You’re going to need some boxers for a while. Chaffed or…” He interrupted.   
“Ok, get what you think I need.” He said.   
“Boxers.” He said sticking his tongue out like he had something nasty tasting in his mouth.   
“Mediums?” She asked.   
“Yeah. Now can we stop discussing it. Just get it and I’ll try ok? Drink your drink. Let me go and order the food and the pot. I know you have horrible migraines the next morning. You know I won’t smoke that shit, but I’ll get you some. I’ll have Lori get some righteous for you.” He said.   
“I’ll pay you back.” She said.   
“No, we are old friends and if that is all we are so be it. I’ll love you to my own peril Maisy.” He said leaving the room giving her a small smile. He walked back in for a moment.   
“I bet you need a shower. I’ll spot you a t shit. Extra long. Check Ginger’s stuff for things.” He said leading her into his bedroom. It was done in Gothic Mahogany. The head board had a dragon on it.   
“Goth much Peter?” She asked.   
“Being a witch I had hoped you’d like it.” He said.   
“Oh, I like it but it seems like it would belong to me not you?” She said.   
“Well, if you must know I had you in mind when I picked it out.” He said.   
“Why?” She asked.   
“I thought at some point you might…Oh fuck Maisy quite playing with me.” He said.   
“I’m not playing Peter. I never have played you. Not anything you weren’t game for a comeback.” She said. She went over to a large Bombay dresser.   
“On the left. All the drawers on the left are or were hers. Help yourself. I have things to do. I’ll be back later. Rest tonight, drink yourself snockered. If you need more bourbon tell me. Lori will get it. The small cigars are in the living room on the bar in that cut wood box. It’s a humidor. I’ll put you to bed like I always do.” He said.   
“I’m sorry Peter. Also thank you.” She said.   
“I’ll get you a cell phone tomorrow since yours burned. I can’t stay mad at you long.” He said as she threw her arms around him and hugged him then kissed his 5 o’clock shadowed cheek. Loose the wig and the fake shit you wear. Like I said you’re a pretty decent guy when you quit the slimy limey routine. You know when you were doing street magic I thought you were pretty hot.” She said.   
“Yes, I know actually. Next time I do a new show we’ll discuss it. I really want to be legit Maisy. Maybe you’re here to help me get that way.   
“Now I’m going. Either a shower or a soak your choice. The towels are in the hall in the linen closet. Take your time Luv.” He said as he kissed her cheek.   
“Get comfortable. I’ll send the pot and the food up.” He said as she let him go.   
“You lost a lot of your English accent and words. I miss that.” She said.   
“I got my citizenship last year. I’m an American now.” He said.   
“Congratulations.” She said.   
“Coming from you it means the world Maisy. I’ll see you later.” He said.   
“Ok and thanks again.” She said.   
“Here’s a t shirt.” He said giving her a black one with a dragon on it.   
“Your always welcome here.” He said and slipped out the door.   
“He’s a big doofus but I love that guy.” She said as she began her search for clothes. She found very little she could use.   
“A trip to Walmart. Get him a few things. Those pants. He just goes all Jim Morrison on me. He looks really good. All tall and a really nice ass. Oh, shut up, Maisy.” She said.   
She soaked in the tub and cleaned up after herself. By now she had eaten and had the pot. She smelled of it.   
“Damn, it is righteous. The boy doesn’t fuck around there.” She said.   
She had almost drank the whole bottle. She had put the t shirt on and found some underwear that fit. She tried out the king size bed.  
“Now what are loops doing in the headboard? Oh, Peter you are a bad, bad boy.” She said swatting at the loops. She lay there a little while. Got comfortable and fell asleep in the middle of the bed spread eagle. Peter came back as soon as the show ended to check on Maisy.   
“Maisy! Darling?” He said and rounded the corner and saw her.   
“Yeah she’s passed out. In the middle of my bed.” He said. He took off the long coat and ditched the fake stuff before he tried to move her.   
“Maisy wake up. This is my bed.” He said.   
“You always said you wanted me here Peter.” She said rolling on her side.   
“Yes, well not like this. You’ll need to be halfway sober for that Luv.” He said.   
“Yeah we both have a buzz going all the time. It’s what we saw individually. It’s what we saw that no one will ever believe.” She said.   
“We’ve already talked about what we saw Maisy. I wish you didn’t remember anything. You deserve a white picket fence and some handsome loving bloke and kids.” He said.   
“Neither of us will ever have that. I mean a woman for you that’s normal and doesn’t have a bunch of vampires in her head.” She said.   
“Shared sorrows.” He said reclining next to her.   
“So, you happy you found me here?” She asked.   
“Not like this.” Peter said opening the night stand and taking out a silver flask and taking a drink. She slapped the ring on the head board.   
“You have kinks now?” She asked.   
“No, Ginger did.” He said.   
“Good because you’re not my Daddy.” She said.   
“I’m not your brother either.” He shot back.   
“I know, not so loud Geeze.” She said. “  
Ok, where’s the pot.” He said.   
“In the living room. I couldn’t find the papers.” She said. He rolled over to the other side of the bed and got them out of the night stand.   
“If I didn’t care about you I wouldn’t have this shit in the house.” He said.   
“Ever tried it?” She countered.   
“No, not really. Inhaled plenty of the second-hand smoke. He said getting up and going out to the living room. She got up and stumbled toward the living room.   
“Peter what the fuck are you doing? Your moving too fast.” She said.   
“Rolling you a couple. I know your blitzed. Your thumbs don’t work. I’ll roll you a couple of party joints. I used to do it for Ginger and the other girls in my show. They’re all bitches but…” She finished his sentence.   
“You’re a big old softy.” She said grinning.   
“Yeah babe your blitzed. Time for Daddy to put you to bed.” He said.   
“You’re not my Daddy.” She said.   
“You know what I mean. Your safe here. I fortified the Penthouse. You know at some point they’ll come after you. Then me. We don’t always win Maisy. That’s why I told you I love you. Because we might not have that long. I knew what you showing up meant especially after you said your house burned. They wanted you to come here. Kill two birds with one stone and play cat and mouse a little or hadn’t you thought of that?” He asked as she looked for a lighter and he brought out a his lighter and lit her joint.   
“Yeah but, I had nowhere else to go.” She said.   
“Two vampire hunters are better than one. We might beat them. I know right now here in Vegas there aren’t any.” He said.   
“Peter, I do love you.” She said.   
“I know Maisy. Just work on the brother shit. We might not have that much time. You know what they can do.” He said. She took a drag and held it. Then she blew it out. She handed him the joint.   
“Go on try it. No hangover in the morning.” She said he took it and took a small drag.   
“I’m not going to take responsibility for what happens if I do partake, Maisy. This shit is supposed to make you horny.” He said.   
“Yeah, but I’ll chance the hazard. Damn, you have those pants on again. She looked down his back.   
“Baby got back for sure she giggled.   
“I didn’t think it made you stupid too Maisy.” He said as she took another toke and passed it to him.   
“Shit. No more for me.” He said.   
“Munchies?” She asked.   
“No, the other.” He said.   
“I have the munchies.” She said getting up. He stopped her.   
“Don’t you get it? We might not make it out.” He said.   
“I know, I need to eat.” She said.   
“Just our luck. You have the munchies and I want to fuck.” He said.   
“Give me a few and maybe…” She began.   
“Not like this. I’m not doing it again. Boy it’s strong.” He said putting his head in his hands.   
“You got some good shit baby.” She said.   
“I wish you meant that.” He said.   
“Peter, I do but, you have to understand.” She said.   
“I understand believe me.” He said his head still in his hands.   
“You love me but are not in love with me.” He said sadly.   
“Your wrong Peter.” She said getting up. He looked up at her from having his hands on his face.   
“What?” He asked.   
“I’m afraid.” She said.   
“To be in love with me?” He asked.   
“Yes, because I have seen you with women all these years. You change out quickly. This is a disposable world. I’m tired of being disposed of.” She said.   
“I seem that way for a reason. No one but you and Ginger ever knew fully what I went through as a kid. You know first hand. I told Ginger a lot of it because you weren’t here. I try and be a what you call a slimy limey for a reason Luv.” He said.   
“So, no one can get close enough to touch the scared kid.” She said.   
“Yes. Makes me too vulnerable.” He said.   
“You loved Ginger didn’t you?” She asked.   
“I did even the bitch side of her always clawing at my manhood. Her pet name for me was ass wipe.” He said.   
“Oh, she sounds like a lovely creature.” Maisy said sarcastically.   
“Actually, you could be sisters. She was a lot shorter than you.” He said getting out his phone and showing her a picture of her. Maisy looked at it.   
“Yeah, but she was Latina, right?” She asked.   
“Honduran. I learned Spanish, so I knew what she was calling me.” He said.   
“I’m sorry.” She said.   
“Yeah, but it did give me another chance with you. So, you’re afraid I’ll leave you. Just like Joe Blow did. I won’t. Remember you always left me. Not the other way around.” He said his eyes beginning tears. “  
Oh stop, you know now.” She said.   
“Maisy, you’re the one that got away not just once several times.” He said.   
“You could have said…” He interrupted.   
“If you recall I did.” She said.   
“I never knew when you were playing. You seemed to be always playing something or someone. Early on in our relationship I decided you weren’t boyfriend or husband material because of it. So, I made you into my brother.” She said.   
“I wished you’d talked to me about it. 10 years Maisy. I remember when we met I said this has to be love at first sight. Yes, there have been other women just like there have been other men for you. I didn’t have my heart to give those other girls. You took mine the first day we met.” He said.   
“You, looking like Paul Stanley in Kiss, Breathing fire.” She said. “I told you were doing it wrong. You’re lucky you didn’t set yourself on fire.”   
“I’ll admit that was my first time trying. You distracted me with those green eyes. After that I can’t remember because I was gone. You were and still are beautiful.” He said.   
“Wow, true confessions huh?” She asked.   
“We need a drink.” He said and started to get up.   
“No, we don’t. I think we are sober for the most part.” She said.   
“Courage my darling. For me it comes from a Midori bottle.” He said, and she pushed him back down on the sofa.   
“Sit.” She said. He smiled when she did that.   
“You’re a shit Peter.” She said.   
“Oh, I rather like this. Ok, Maisy talk dirty to me.” Peter said.   
“Ass.” She said trying not to laugh.   
“Come on Baby you can do a lot better than that.” He said.   
“Really Peter you’re a shit. I don’t operate that way.” She said.   
“Whatever you want you got it. Oh the rash. Shit.” He said.   
“It’s ok Peter. I’m not asking you to…” His face really fell.   
“You said it was heat rash?” She asked.   
“I think so. Why?” He asked.   
“Well, I know something about herbal medicine. If my shit hadn’t burned I could compound you something instead of buying it but if we can find a health food store or…” He interrupted.   
“You want to see it?” He said with a very knowing grin.   
“Well, ah yeah to make sure.” She said pensively.   
“Well, Go on.” He said trying not to chuckle.   
“Seriously Peter.” She said putting her hands on her hips.   
“Oh, I found the washer and washed my clothes and dried them.” She said.   
“Fine with me. Did anything fit you in Ginger’s closet?” He asked.   
“Just the underwear. Nice shit. Expensive.” She said.   
“I wouldn’t imagine the bra’s fit.” He said.   
“No, way too small.” She said. She stood and he stood.   
“Bedroom slip off the pants and let me look.” She said.   
“I bet you say that to all the guys.” He quipped.   
“Just the one’s scratching their junk and being a shit about it.” She said as they walked into his bedroom.   
“Strip.” She said.   
“One word I thought you never say. So, You’re just following ancient history. If I strip for you would you strip for me?” He asked giving a tug on the laced fly.   
“Going Adam Ant on me?” She asked as she came over and saw a part of the rash and a pair of black satin underwear. She hooked her finger in the top elastic and in doing that got the strands of hair below his belly button and he giggled. She popped the elastic on the band.   
“Ouch.” He said.   
“Come on take the pants off Peter you’re not doing yourself a favor.” She said as he peeled them off and flung them on a chair.   
“Sexy.” She said, and she wolf whistled.   
“Very funny.” He said.   
“The satin is doing it. I think it’s heat too. You have it on your thighs too a little. Get white cotton for now. Boxers being the best. Those will let everything dry out so to speak. Your right I can imagine it’s uncomfortable. If I was you I’d call down right now and get some Aloe Gel. Bathe your junk in it and sleep in a pair of boxers.” She said.   
“I’m a quick healer now. It’s a benefit of the bites I got last year.” He said as he called down to get the Aloe gel and the boxers. He held up one finger and his assistant Lori would get them.   
“I thought it was one bite.” She said.   
“No, there was a nest of newborns.” He said as she began to look more closely.   
“All over you?” She asked.   
“Where there was skin showing. They tore my shirt up, but they don’t show as much. I had enough venom in me to kill me, but I gave Charley the St. Michael stake and it turned me back. It turns vampire victims back to human.” He said.   
“Do you still have it?” She asked.   
“Yes. I picked it up on the way out.” He said.   
“How many bites?” She asked.   
“I’m not sure.” He said.   
“You helped kill the king. I have a theory why I got attacked.” She said as he put on his robe.   
“I do too.” He said.   
“Through your blood.” She said.   
“Smart Woman.” He said.   
“They can see who you love though it too. Who matters, so they have a source of food.” She said.   
“I thought that too.” He said.   
“Your alive too and they will use me for bait.” She said.   
“I know that all too well. What I am hoping for is that there still so unorganized they don’t have a leader yet.” He said.   
“Me too.” She said as he called down for the things, so they wouldn’t have to go out.   
“Maisy, Changing the subject. How long has it been since you had a man make love to you? I mean properly.” He said.   
“Properly now that sounds like a Brit. If you must know, never. It’s always been about him, getting his cookies and rolling over and snoring. A woman gets enough of that after a while and says fuck it literally. Doing it yourself becomes painful because there is no one there, afterword to kiss and hold. It becomes hollow. Why?” She asked.   
“I’ve spent a year like that and can hardly stand it. Yes, the feeling is very hollow.” He said.   
“So, it all is vibrato.” She said.   
“Most of it yes.” He said.   
“Thought so. I think we need to go to bed.” He said.   
“I think your right.” he said.   
“Being half sober isn’t that bad with you here.” She said.   
“No but, the past comes back fast and in HD of you get me.   
“I do. Pour me one, will you?” She asked as he went to put on his robe. There was a knock on the door and he answered it and she went to the bar and poured. He took the items from her and closed the door.   
“You were saying?” he said as she sashayed to him with the drinks in hand.   
“All over the affected area. Wear the boxers.” She said.   
“Give me the drink first.” He said.   
“Here.” She said. as he shifted the items into his other arm and took the drink.   
“Thanks Maisy.” He said.   
“Your welcome Peter.” She said. He went into his bedroom and got a pillow and a throw.   
“If you insist.” He said setting the pillow and throw on the black leather couch.   
“How about you get your rash taken care of and I sleep on top of the covers on the other side of the Dragon bed?” She asked.   
“You like it don’t you?” He said raising a hopeful smile.   
“I do and it’s comfortable.” She said.   
“It’s not what I hoped for but, it’s better than you here on the couch.” He said taking a big drink.   
“You need to go and get the rash treated. I’m staying out of that.” She said.   
“I figured.” He said and turned and went into his bedroom. A few minuet’s later he came out waving for her to come in.   
“You didn’t tell me it was going to feel a little cool going on. I will say the fire is out.” He said.   
“That could be a good thing.” She said.   
“Tonight, it is.” He said.   
“Peter I can stay on the couch.” She said.   
“No use in it. Just get on your side and go to sleep.” He said.   
“Well ok.” She said as she had the pillow already. She got on the bed and got comfortable and covered herself with the throw.   
“Goodnight Peter and thank you.”   
She said.   
“Your Welcome Maisy. Goodnight.” He said and turned off the light.


	2. Chapter 2

At 6 am Maisy got hot and shimmed out of the t shirt and the satin panties and went back to sleep. She did so mostly, in her sleep. Peter stirred not scratching this time. It was 7am by then. He sleepily got up to use the bathroom not noticing Maisy. As he was coming back through he was in the middle of a yawn and saw her asleep on his bed.   
“Now that’s a first. Maisy Dillingham starkers on my bed.” He said standing watching her for a moment. She was out on her side.   
“Just my luck all the good parts are hidden.” He said then waving it all off and going back to bed. He looked over the rash first and was shocked at the healing power he had.   
“Where did it go. It’s completely gone!” He said as he realized he was talking to loud she stirred.   
“If she wakes up and realizes she’s naked and not in her bed she’ll be furious.” He said to himself.  
He shrugged and got back in bed on his side. He drifted off to sleep knowing he was going to die happy with a beautiful, naked woman beside him. Maisy got cold and got under the covers. Her hand against Peter’s back. As they half slept they got closer to each other.   
“Peter.” She said.   
“Maisy.” Peter said as she pressed up against him. Her free arm around his waist. Her face against his back.   
“Please.” she said skirting the waist band to his boxers with her fingers. Peter grunted as she ran her hand down the length of the fly then up. Peter groaned on her doing that.   
“Please.” she said again. This time when he heard it he turned over, her green eyes open.   
“Please Peter.” She asked.   
“Maisy, you’re certain?” He asked. As she flung the covers back exposing her naked body. Her nipples hard with arousal.   
“You’re sure alight.” He said as they began kissing. Him inching off the boxers. The gel had dried and disappeared. He was finally holding her close unencumbered by clothing. Touching her. Feeling her skin against his after 10 long years. It was no time in which he was hard.   
“Oh Peter.” She said as he began to taste her neck. He could smell her. All that she was giving out. Not only an invitation but a demand. His cock jumped at the demand.   
“Oh Peter!” She said. Then her expression changed.   
“What the fuck are you doing?” She asked as he slid out of sleep and into the conscience world really fast and his head was spinning. Maisy was on the other side of the bed. Fire in her eyes and his hands fondling her.   
“This isn’t what it looks like.” Peter said with a partial smile. His boxers gone and him at full mast. Maisy had quickly flung the throw over her. Although one thing was out of place. She was putting out arousal pheromones and he knew it.   
“Milady doth protest way too much.” Peter said. Her stopping completely and blinking.   
“I guess I do.” She said. As he slid his hands off her breasts and she covered him back up.   
“I see you’re not impressed.” He said.   
“No, that’s not it you completely healed Peter. It wouldn’t be all gone this fast.” She said moving over.   
“But you’re under impressed with me, aren’t you?” He said.   
“No, not at all. I’d be more impressed if you had asked first.” She said.   
“You were the one saying please. I heard you say that three times Maisy. I was just complying with your wishes. I told you I’d do anything you wanted. Boy that gave me performance anxiety.” He said.   
“Performance? How about just being yourself.” She said.   
“Metaphorically Darling.” He said. She shimmed to the other side of the bed and put on the t shirt and the panties. He was on his back.   
“I blew it Maisy. I’m sorry.” He said.   
“It was my fault too. I’ll go.” She said.   
“Where and how? You have no money. How was it your fault?” He asked.   
“I was putting out pheromones. You were reacting to them.” She said.   
“If you go this time, stay gone.” He said angrily. She looked at him.   
“I mean it this time Maisy. I’m tired of the game you are playing with me. Peter will take care of me. Peter says now your cut off baby. If you leave again you and I are over even as friends.” He said sinking back onto the pillow.   
“You mean it.” She said.   
“I sure the fuck do. Maisy, I love you but there’s a limit and I’m there.” He said.   
“Wow.” She said. “Besides that is not what you’re saying. Your contradicting yourself. You already told me it had been a while for you even for the physical part and that you hadn’t if ever had the emotional part. That’s sad. There’s a lot to be said for both. If I remember correctly. I’m not sure the last time I had both. Ginger sort of.” He said. She slid over to him on the bed.   
“Ok I won’t leave.” She said.   
“You don’t want us over with. Just as much as I don’t.” He said.   
“I’m just scared it will get too deep Peter. We’ll fuck up and both be dead. Or undead.” She said.   
“I do see your point, but Maisy 10 years is a long time knowing someone and being of the opposite sex and not even kissing.” He said.   
“Your right.” She said. Peter looked at her.   
“Your agreeing with me?” He asked.   
“Yes, this time.” She said.   
“I’m not dressed.” He said.   
“Your telling me. Peter, you really did heal up fast. Although I never did see the full extent of the rash.” She said.   
“And I know your underwhelmed.” He said.   
“No, I really was not looking at that per say. It was the absence of. How many Newborns?” She asked. “I think there were 6. It felt like more. They just used me as a snack. You know bite me and then bit again.” He said.   
“You have unusual healing qualities now.” she said.   
“I know it’s the venom.” Peter said.   
“Care to share?” She asked.   
“I don’t think I can. It was newborn venom too. Potent stuff and it came from the king. It was the most I’ve been bitten. I’m getting up Maisy. If you don’t want a floor show you better either cover your eyes or be prepared.” He said then he threw back the covers. She chose to look into his eyes then.   
“Disappointment? Arousal, you’re a lesbian?” He asked.   
“Peter your fine, believe, that. It’s hard, pardon the expression to cross a line after so many years and I know over the years you’ve wanted to show it off.” She said.   
“Fine?” He asked narrowing his eyebrows at her.   
“Fine, like you Brits mean it. I know it means something more special.” She said. He swung his feet over the bed putting his feet on the floor and grabbed the pair of boxers and put them on.   
“I need a drink Maisy, pour you one?” He asked going for the satin robe he wore around the house.   
“Sure.” She said getting up and putting on her jeans.   
“It’s too fucking early but we have shopping to do. You won’t be going to Wally World not with my money. I want you to have the best. Now you got what you could out of Ginger’s stuff already right?” He said.   
“Yes, and it wasn’t much. Remember I’m 5 foot 9.” She said. He rolled his eyes. “Yes Maisy. I know. Would you do me a favor?” He asked.   
“Yes of course Peter.” She said as he handed her the bourbon.   
“Would you get her things ready for donation somewhere? I just can’t…” She smiled.   
“I understand. I’ll do it. No need to explain.” She said.   
“Thank you.” He said clanking their glasses together.   
“It’s done.” She said.   
“Maisy your voice is different.” He said. She had forgot to take her tongue ring out.   
“Oh that.” She said.   
“Let me see it.” He said. She shook her head no.   
“Maisy.” He said if she was a bad child. He walked over to her. He took her chin in his hand.   
“Let me see it. Open up.” He said. She finally did.   
“Nice.” He said with an evil smile.   
“Not that I could do that.” He said then he smiled at her. “  
What else.” He said as he brought her against him.   
“Um, well I did have more but I got rid of them. Joe…” He stopped her and chuckled.   
“His name was really Joe.” and he let her go.   
“Yes, and he had piercings too and some tats.” She said. His face grimaced.   
“Not me Maisy. I can see the tongue ring. I’m interested in knowing why you took off the others and left that particular one?” He asked.   
“Well, I can’t feel it really. I’ve had other things to worry about besides that.” She said.   
“Joe was an asshole though. His pleasure.” She said.   
“I know by the size of it. Maisy, did you want it in the first place?” He asked.   
“At first no, but it was an if you love me thing.” She said.   
“Keep it in if you want. Keep them all ah, where are they? He asked.   
“Well, I am not disclosing that.” She said.   
“You don’t have Tats thought.” He said.   
“I did and got them taken off. That hurt. But I didn’t want his name on my skin after the divorce.” She said.   
“I don’t blame you Luv. Are we drinking breakfast?” He asked.   
“We could but we’d be shit wasted at the stores since you won’t allow me to go to Wally World.” She said.   
“Might be fun no it would be we’ve been shit wasted before together. Remember in Rome in that shit hovel we stayed in?” He said.   
“I remember. You had burned your eyebrows off.” She said giggling. Peter gave her a hard look.   
“You only remember the fuck ups.” He said.   
“I remember you drinking cheap brandy with a screw top bottle. Now your drinking Midori. I don’t know how you drink that stuff and have hair still growing on your body.” She said.   
“I remember you drinking mad dog 20 something. Oh, and Boone’s Farm Strawberry Hill. Your one to talk. But when you come here it’s class all the way for you. What where you doing down in New Orleans? I mean work I know you were originally from there.” He asked pouring himself another drink and lighting a small cigar.   
“You want one Darling?” He asked.   
“Fill me up again Peter.” She said putting her glass on the bar.   
“If you only meant that Maisy. There are things I don’t fuck up.” He said.   
“Well, I kind of expect so. Or I would hope so. Remember I told you I was just so shocked you had healed I wasn’t really looking.” She said.   
“Well I did as you said and used the Aloe. That stuff takes the pain out of whatever it touches.” He said.   
“I didn’t even get to bless it either like I usually do. I was so tired and too sober.” She said.   
“I can imagine after what you had to go though. Scrambling under the house and then having the Mississippi to have to deal with. I remember once you had to go and get your father’s shot gun and shoot an alligator with it. I almost lost my shit on that.” He said.   
“Yeah we have been stayin’ together for a while. Peter, we even slept together in the old days. You never griped this much about not getting pussy back then.” She said.   
“I wish you’d give more respect to yourself when you’re talking about me and wanting you. Pussy is the last thing you’ll ever be to me. Woman don’t you get it? I love you. I’ve respected you, if we were to do that it would be making love, or haven’t you ever had that from a man? Ah yes, your said you hadn’t. And your how old? That makes you a virgin.” He said lighting another small cigar.   
“I enjoy taking yours and sharing it.” She said.   
“Haven’t you heard a word…” He stopped.   
“You have because, ah.” Maisy put her glass down and her small cigar. She leaned against the bar and put her hands on the opening to his robe. She felt of the black satin.   
“Maisy you’re such a lovely woman.” He said.   
“Thank you. Peter, I think we should try a kiss and see what happens.” She said.   
“A kiss?” He said an octave higher than usual and he cleared his throat. She nodded yes.   
“Come here.” She said. He stepped closer.   
“No, Peter come around the bar and kiss me like you mean what you say.” She said. He looked at her his face scrunched up.   
“Why do I all of a sudden feel like a lab rat?” He asked.   
“I’m calling your shit Peter. If this really is how you feel, you’ll man up and come over here and kiss me like you mean it.” She said. He took her hands and kissed them then he kept one of her hands and walked around the bar.   
“Your testing me I know that and it’s ok seeing how our relationship is.” He said. He put his arms around her looking at her.   
“Beautiful is what you are Maisy. I love you. I always have I always will.” He said and moved in for the kiss.   
As soon as their lips touched something went off in each of them. Maisy was almost floored at the beginning until she started kissing him back which was a first. It startled Peter, but he went with it savoring it because it might be the only time he got to really kiss her. He pulled her closer against him her holding on a little tighter. At first it was closed mouth but them it heated to open mouth. Admittedly he’d never kissed a woman with a tongue ring before. But kissing her was delicious. Maisy wanted closer though. She put her hands under his robe around his chest and the loosely tied garment gave way allowing her to put her arms under the robe and embrace his half naked body. He pulled back some from the kiss still holding her. She had a dazed and confused look on her face. If he hadn’t have been holding her she might of dropped to the floor. But she got her head about her and this time she initiated another kiss. He stopped her.   
“This is going toward another level Maisy and I don’t think you’re ready for it yet.” He said.   
“That is all you have to say to me?” She asked.   
“No.” He said pressing into her.   
“I only have so much reserve Maisy, Darling.” He said.   
“By the way, you keep kissing me like that Peter and you’re going to have…” He interjected. “I know what I’ll have.” He said giving her one more kiss. Then he walked off toward his drink at the bar tying his robe back and getting behind the bar.   
“How do you feel about it, Peter?” She asked. “  
If that is the last kiss I ever get from you I’m a very lucky bloke. Leave the tongue ring in Maisy, it’s sexy.” He said filling their glasses again.   
“Why are you behind the bar?” She asked.   
“Maisy, you really have to ask.” He said slyly.   
“No, I’m not drunk enough to have any sense. I could feel it.” She said. “Then you know, and you know why now I have a few things to take care of. It’s not the first time with you. We’ll take this as slow as you need. We may die before we get too but at least I got to kiss you once nice and slow and passionate the way I have always wanted too without you slapping me or giving me a fat lip. Both I’ve experienced.” He said.   
“Peter I’m sorry. I really am. You’re always playing. I know you’re not now.” She said.   
“No, not now not then. I learned to bail on people from you. I lost count on how many times it happened with you. Half a year and then a few months. That’s why if you go again you’re not welcome anymore. My heart can’t take it. He said tearing up. Maisy could see he was upset.   
“I’m really sorry Peter, I didn’t recognize love when it was always right here in front of me.” He said. “Well at least we’re still alive when you did. I never thought of the fact you’d never had that kind of love from a man. I know it was hard to admit you hadn’t. I know you Maisy Jane Dillingham.” He said using her full name.   
“You know I hate my middle name you had to google the DMV to get it.” She said.   
“Very southern. Very beautiful to say. I’m calling your shit this time Darling.” He chuckled a little.   
“I’m taking you to brunch. I’ll go and get changed. If you need makeup Ginger had plenty. Although you might need my base.” He said looking her over. She rolled her eyes.   
“Yeah, we are about the same there.” She said. He went into his bathroom and pitched her the base.   
“Use her vanity. I think there’s some perfume there. Indulge yourself a little until we get you some of your own. Keep what you want throw, the rest out. I need to put poor Ginger to rest. Maybe you can help me do it. Oh, and bring your drink. Keep the buzz going.” He said.   
Maisy went over to him and put her arms around him. He put his arms around her.   
“You say thank you one more time Luv and I will, I’ll cry and I haven’t done that in a while. I wish you knew how much you mean to me and how much all these years you’ve been loved. You and I are alike. We had the same thing done to us as children. We have shared grief.” He said holding her tight.   
“I’ve always loved the way you fit so smoothly into my arms. Like we were made for each other.” He said. “  
I know.” She said closing her eyes. She felt so bad about spurning Peter all those years. She began to cry softly but when the tears came he felt them fall. He pulled back.   
“Maisy why are you crying?” He asked.   
“Because I really hurt you Peter.” She said.   
“Yes, you did but you know what? We have a chance to make things right now for ever how long we have. So, stop it now Luv.” He said wiping a tear away.   
“My brave Maisy Dillingham. When you catch up to me in feelings we’ll talk again. It’s so good to have you back.” He said.   
“I can’t run forever, and you were right giving me an ultimatum.” She said.   
“I’ll resend it because I realize you might feel trapped. I don’t ever want you to feel that way with me.” He said.   
“That’s ok. Don’t, I don’t feel that way.” She said.   
“Good, I’m going to get dressed. Is there any way you’d let me drive Esther?” He asked.   
“You’ve done it before and this is your town. Go on.” She said fishing the keys out of her pocket. She handed them to him. He took them from her and kissed her a peck.   
He went into his bedroom and shut the door. A few minutes later and he came out in a t shirt and jeans his face washed of makeup. “Go on and freshen up. I remembered that you wear the Jasmine oil. I know she didn’t have any of that.” He said. “I have some in my purse. I won’t be long Peter.” She said.   
“Ok, take your time.” He said smiling.   
“No more drinks until we get back all we need is a DUI on our records.” He said.   
“True.” She said going into his bedroom and sitting on the vanity chair. She started throwing things away as she found them. Ginger had lots of unused stuff, so she used that. There were pictures lined on the vanity. One was of her and little boy.   
“Ok what is he not telling me.” She said as she took the picture in her hand. He was standing behind her.   
“His name is Jorge. No, he’s not mine.” Peter said.   
“It would be ok if he was Peter.” She said.   
“No, he’s why she came here. I have a trust fund set up for him and send Ginger’s mother money every month. It was the least I could do for them. They still live in Honduras.” He said.   
“Peter, I have always said under that Slimy Limey façade there was a decent human being.” She said. She reached for the brush.   
“Wait, use mine until you get one of your own.” He went to get it. When he got back he began brushing her past her shoulders length raven trusses the curls jumping back as he brushed.   
“You always had such lovely hair. You have a lot of red in your hair. We never discussed your roots.” He said. “  
I was little when my parents died. My aunt said I had English, Irish and a tad of French.” She said.   
“I wondered seeing I know you born in New Orleans.” He said. She was managing putting on her makeup or rather his.   
“This is really weird Peter, putting on YOUR base.” She said.   
“It matches really well but we’ll get your own.” He said.   
“Yeah, putting on your friend’s makeup that happens to be a man…” She looked at him.   
“Peter, I have not really known what we were together.” She said.   
“Well I’m just going to say it. After that kiss how about my girlfriend? He asked wincing a little. She thought about it.   
“Fits.” She said.   
“Good, no slap or fat lip.” He said. “  
No Peter. Not unless you become a shit again.” She said as she had finished her eyes and worked on her blush. He smiled.   
“Good. Wasn’t there any clothes at all?” He asked. “Some. Her shoes where itty bitty.” She said. “That’s a shame. I know I had just bought her some Jimmy Choo’s. He said.   
“Why won’t you let me go to Walmart?” She asked.   
“Because, Maisy you’re my girl now. Come to think of it you have been all these years. Now I have money and want you to reap the benefit of it.” He said and began to ponder. Even though they had not had sex yet what if he died. What would happen to Maisy. He had never thought of marrying anyone not even Ginger. They could never have kids because of the life they were forced to live. It would be a continual battle with these vampires. That’s why last year he had a vasectomy. He had stored sperm just in case though. He’d have to tell her. But he didn’t know about her and if she wanted kids.   
“Maisy, Darling there’s something you need to know. Something I did last year after I was bitten so many times.” He said.   
“What’s that Darlin’.” She said.   
“I had a vasectomy. I stored sperm just in case.” He said.   
“Smart Peter. I don’t want kids either with the life I have had to lead. So, if we, I mean when oh I don’t know so, we are same that way.” She said.   
“I got tested too. You know what a bad boy I used to be. I got lucky and I’m fine if you want to see the…” She shook her head no.   
“This is all leading somewhere I know you well enough so tell me.” She said.   
“Maisy, if I was to die you’d be left with nothing. I think we should at least get married so you’d get everything except what is meant for Jorge.” He said. Her mouth gaped as she stared at him.   
“I’ll be shit.” She said.   
“Well that’s not the answer I expected but did since it’s Maisy Dillingham I just asked. So?” He asked.   
“Ah, Peter…I just divorced in April after 6 months of hell. I’m not sure I want to jump back into the pot so soon.” She said. Peter let out baneful sigh.   
“We’d only have to do it once. And not today. You think about it. For that matter we can get married and say we did and not. I’m not going there. I’m a letch but not a rapist.” He said.   
“I know Peter forgive me, I just keep on hurting you. Maybe I should go.” She said.   
“No, you’ve been hurt too but I promise you while you’re here you’ll want for nothing.” He said.   
“You always did spoil me even when we were eating Ramen noodles.” She said.   
“Ah Paris.” He said smiling as she finished putting on her makeup and he quit brushing her hair.   
“Another hovel but what a hovel.” She said.   
“If we’d gotten together it would have been there. The second time.” He said.   
“We almost did.” She said.   
“No, Darling that was Cairo.” He said.   
“Or Budapest.” She said.   
“Budapest sucked don’t you remember. Cold barely running water.” Peter said pffting it.   
“One of the best places was Munich. Even the poor food was good.” She said.   
“I want to go back to Naples again. If you want, if you marry me we can go for our honeymoon.” He said.   
“Oh, that sounds like fun, but we have a shit load of problems to jump.” She said.   
“So, will you marry me?” Peter asked again.   
“Let me think on it some more. It’s a good idea, I’ll admit. I have done far worse, recently.” She said.   
“Gee thanks Maisy. First woman I propose too, and she has to mull over which is worse.” He said. He then brightened.   
“But it’s real. You’re the most real person I have ever known. You let me know your true feelings. No lies and sometimes it hurts but what would you expect a person that truly loves you to say? Yes, I know Maisy.” He said as he handed her his brush.   
“You’re getting it Peter.” She said.   
“You’ve never lied to me. I take a lot of comfort from it.” He said as she finished her hair. He planted a kiss between her neck and shoulder. She giggled.   
“There’s my Maisy Jane.” He said.   
“Ok Peter, you could always get away with things with me. You ready to go?” She asked.   
“You need clothes so yes and we’ll eat brunch while we are out. I have a game we can play while we are out too. Let’s see how long we can go without drinking.” He said.   
“Your nuts but right if we get stopped.” She said.   
“So, the looser has to do exactly what the winner tells them to do.” He said.   
“That’s without the proposal which I am still mulling over. Peter you know you haven’t changed much over the last 10 years. Your still handsome and even more so.” She said.   
“Thank you but how you could tell me is, yes Peter I’ll marry you.” He said as they walked arm and arm to the living room where she sat and put on her sneakers.   
“Yes, Peter I’ll marry you.” Maisy said. Peter really brightened on that.   
“You mean it?” He asked.   
“Of course, I do. But not in white and not at some sleazy Vegas wedding chapel. Wedding to me would be like a hand fasting.   
“That year and a day stuff?” He asked.   
“Peter you’ve been reading. “How about just a civil ceremony. We should invoke God into it to help us fight the vampires. That pentangle won’t do it.” He said. Ok I don’t really care because my last wedding we did sky clad.” She said. Peter shook his head no on that. “  
Absolutely not.” He said.   
“I didn’t think so.” She said.   
“I know you have been a Pagan since birth but I draw…” She interrupted.   
“City Hall, Judges office is fine. Could we do the cord ritual at the end?” She asked.   
“Of course, I’m not opposed to that. I’ll need to go by and get the things to make the cord. I am going to use all the colors this time.” She said.   
She got up and he took her hand and they left for Brunch and shopping. While they were out she got the ribbons. Peter didn’t try jumping in the car through the window. He was too sober he said.   
They got her thousands of dollars of stuff and he told her to keep the money he had given her for pocket money. She felt a little guilty getting all those beautiful things, but Peter had insisted and from the looks of it relishing seeing her so happy.   
He almost looked like he did when he was younger and buying her a trinket of some kind when they were younger in various out door markets across Europe. As she tried on things and sometimes coming out for him to see how it fit she wondered if she hadn’t been in love with him the whole time.   
“Maybe.” She said to herself.   
Peter had always been adoring to her always. As protective as he could. She was more protection for him and in some cases. One reason Maisy had stayed with him in Europe. She was afraid he might hurt himself and he had grown on her very quickly. Try as she might not too, she was attracted to Peter. Her life had not gone well without him. And from the sound of it Peter’s had not gone well without her.   
“Maisy darling I’m calling for cell phone for you right now. Do you have a preference?” He yelled back into the ladies, stalls.   
“Slide phone, Samsung. It’s what I had before.” She said.   
“Anything fit Luv?” He asked.   
“Yes, I want it to be a surprise.” She said as the women coming out looked Peter down. He went to the door. Maisy let me in a moment.” He sort, of begged.   
“Your begging.” She said.   
“Well, sort of.” He said as the door unlatched and her hand appeared and drug him in by his t shirt. The space was small.   
“Nice. You’re getting that.” He said of a green bra and panty set.   
“Try something else on. I’ll wait.” He said giving a sly smile.   
“You would.” She said slyly back cracking a smile.   
“What did you want?” She asked.   
“Um. What did I want.” He said looking her over.   
“Oh yes. I wanted to know what color phone. Silver or Black?” He asked.   
“Silver for the Goddess.” She said. He let out a happy sigh.   
“Silver. Ok Dear.” He said.   
“Peter your drooling.” She said.   
“Can’t help it. The green is the same color as your lovely eyes.” He said. “You have such a tantalizing figure too. Joe Blow was an idiot. I didn’t notice that.” He said pointing at her stomach.   
“What, my belly ring?” She asked looking down.   
“Yep. You need a diamond for it. Oh shit. An engagement ring.” He said.   
“Don’t need one Darlin’, I’m a simple woman. A really nice gold band will do. Wait if you want to get me a diamond get me one for my belly piecing.” She said.   
“Maisy, it’s a deal. I really love this one. Did it hurt?” He asked.   
“A little.” She said as he knelt on the floor to see it better.   
“You wouldn’t happen to have your nose done too?” He asked looking up at her.   
“Yes.” She said.   
“Where else?” He asked his teeth gleaming as his smile widened.   
“No, let me guess.” He said.   
“Oh, I really do like this. He said inching her closer to him to where he put his arms around her kissing her belly.   
“Peter! she halfway yelled.   
“Shush now. You need some attention. I need to give some attention. Perhaps we can teach each other to give and receive. I don’t think we have that down. At least not yet.” He said kissing her belly.   
“But…” She started.   
“Quiet. Just attention. I have to say since you came to me. You’ve been putting out an invitation I told you this morning. Joe didn’t take care of business much did he?” He said.   
“Not really. He even got implants on his um…” She said.   
“Nope not interested. You’ll have to take it like it is darling. We’ll have to buy these.” He said winking at her and smiling big.   
“You’re appose to it?” He asked.   
“No, why did you quit?” She asked.   
That’s all he needed. It had been a very long time since a man had offered to help her blow off steam. He’d need a pressure cooker gauge though in order to relieve all that pressure. He started over again kissing her stomach. Cupping her ass cheeks massaging into her ass. Then sliding his finger around the elastic in the panties. Teasing her. She began to whimper a little. She began to run her hands though his hair.   
“Peter.” She whispered as he took her panties down to the floor sopping wet. He looked up at her again and she nodded. He got up and walked her to the back wall which wasn’t far and leaned her against the wall. She looked as if her knees were about to buckle.   
“None of that.” He said. That’s when she kissed him.   
“No, no. For you.” He said as he popped the hooks on the bra. A small guttural growl emitted from Peter as he pinned her against the wall finding her bud. “That’s it Luv. A little letting off of steam.” He said. She was panting now. Biting her lower lip to keep from yelling. When he inserted a finger is when he had to muffle her cry with his mouth. He pulled away for just second and shook his head no. Then went for her breasts and fingered her. That’s when she came the first time.   
“Peter.” She said almost in a whisper. She tensed again and bit her lip. Another orgasm hit her hard. He whispered in her ear.   
“Now I will need that finger back.” He said.   
“Oh, you’re one of those lucky girls aren’t’ you?” He said. She nodded yes.   
“Enough?” He asked. She shook her head no.   
“No, Not yet.” He said into her ear. She tensed up again and came. After she did she stilled his hand and he withdrew it. Then he licked his finger.   
“Umm.” He said.   
“Sit.” She demanded.   
“Oh no this was for you. I get mine later.” He said.   
“Sit.” She demanded again and pushed the clothes on to the floor.   
“Now” She demanded.   
“You don’t have too.” He said.   
“And leave you ready to drive nails? No.” She said.   
“But..” he said. She got down on her knees and spread his legs, unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans him scooting them down some.  
“I like the boxers you kind of have a free and easy feeling.” He said jovially.   
“Cheeky shit.” She said.   
“You don’t have too Maisy.” He said.   
“You’re putting it out too no wonder I’m so wound up.” She said pulling down his boxers and working him up some.   
“Maisy.” He said almost mouthing it. Then she sank her mouth on him.   
“Oh, Oh!” Which was audible. She hit his leg as to not break contact.   
“God Maisy, I know the rules.” He said panting himself now.   
“It won’t take long this time Luv.” He said brushing her hair with his hand. He threw his head back groaning. That tongue ring was working on him easily.   
“Jesus Maisy! He said quietly. She reached up under his shirt and pinched his nipple. He quietly bit his lip, bucking his hips a little. He was right on the edge.   
“Damn good. Oh shit!” He said out loud and he came. She swallowed and rose up. Three knocks on the door. Mr. Vincent you ok in there.?” The sales woman asked.   
“Uh yeah. Just fine.” He said as she giggled.   
“Is Mrs. Vincent ok?” She asked.   
“She’s marvelous. We’ll be out soon.” He said. Maisy giggled again.   
“Well ok but these rooms are for the ladies to try on things. If you would like we can schedule a private showing.” She said. Peter took Maisy’s hand. “Maybe next week.” He said as she nodded.   
“Ok.” The sales lady said as she went off to help others in the store. They looked at each other and laughed. He pulled her down on top of him. “My you are a big girl.” He said.   
“So, was it good for you?” She asked.   
“I’ve never had that done with one of those tongue rings. Blow my mind, will you?” He said.   
“Well I did make you blow your load.” She said.   
“That you did. I’m glad you insisted.” He said.   
“By the way Peter, I enjoyed that. I am impressed with him. I wished we had done something sooner. Now I know I’ve been missing out all those years.” She said. He smiled.   
“Yes, but you had to figure things out. Sometimes friends turn out to be wonderful lovers. I think this will be the case with us.” He said. Then he kissed her. She jumped back.   
“I just…” She said.   
“That I couldn’t help, your just marvelous Maisy. Get dressed before I plaster you to the wall and give it a real go.” He said as she got off astraddle of his legs. They got everything together and went to the cashier. Peter had them charge it and send the bill to him and asked for Maisy to have a card in her name. Is that Maisy with an s?” She asked.   
“Yes. Remember the last is Vincent. Middle name would be the letter D.” He said. She gets her new phone today. I’ll call you with that number. Maisy will call and set up a private showing.” He said signing for it. “Thank you, Mr. Vincent. Mrs. Vincent.” She said.   
“Thank you for your indulgence.” Peter said and smiled at her. She got half the stuff and he got the other half and they walked out of the store holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter called back and told them the silver one is what she wanted. They picked it up on their way back to his penthouse.  
“All afternoon and not one drink.” She said.  
“But we are on the way home. I think we went without really well. But I want one when we get back.” He said.  
“Me too. Peter, I just wanted to say thank you for the attention and in such detail.” She said.  
“Your welcome. You responded and reciprocated. I wasn’t expecting that. I actually thought I’d be nursing a fat lip.” He said.  
“Don’t worry with that anymore. I’m more than happy with your ministrations.” She said winking at him.  
“And I am very happy with yours Luv. I need to make the arrangements for our wedding. I would say tomorrow, but you haven’t a dress yet. We shouldn’t wait too long.” He said.  
“No, we shouldn’t. Are we going to ah.” She asked.  
“I was going to ask you that.” He said.  
“I think we waited long enough. I don’t think we need to wait any longer.” She said. He looked over at her. She was dead serious.  
“I don’t think so either. Enough time has been wasted already. Like I said anything you want Maisy.” He said taking her hand and kissing it.  
“Can I say this? I wonder. Peter all I want is you. Be yourself. Let me have the real you and everything will be fine. I don’t know who has been playing with your head on that but she’s not anymore. We are going to have to let our past go. Who you are with me is all that matters.” She said.  
“I know your right, Luv. I’m going to park Esther in one of my parking spaces. I’ll let the attendant know when we go in. I also need to call Charley and Amy. They’ll be in just as much danger as we are. Charley most of all since he killed Jerry Dandridge. They’re just kids but their older than they should be. Amy was turned but we used the St. Michael stake.” He said.  
“Something we brought back from Rome. It turned you back too right?” She asked.  
“Yes. It actually worked. All of the relics we procured worked.” He said.  
“You said they are kids. How old?” She asked.  
“I think they are both 19. I was wondering, we are going to need witnesses. If they will do it would it be ok?” He asked.  
“Since they mean so much to you I don’t see a problem.” She said happily.  
“Good. I’ll call them. They live in the Alphabets in a hovel apartment. But they are going to college. No telling, I am funding that though a secret scholarship. Charley wouldn’t allow me to help them. But I remember it made me stronger doing it on my own and when I was with you. Amy is his Maisy.” He said.  
“Sounds a lot like us Peter.” She said.  
“Yeah it’s nice to watch. I never wanted to go to college.” He said.  
“Me either after what we witnessed we made ourselves. If they will do it.” She said.  
“I’ll call Charley.” He said and pulled over into a shopping center parking lot.  
“By the way, I love driving this car. I missed it but the owner more. Hold on Darling.” He said.  
“Hi Charley, It’s Peter. Guess what? I’m getting married. No, I’m not wasted. She isn’t either. Her name is Maisy Dillingham and we’ve known each other for a long time. Come over? Now?” He asked. She shook her head yes and smiled. “We’ll be there in a few. Yes it’s been too long. Bye.” He said. “Charley said come over. They want to meet you.” Peter said.  
“First of all what where you doing with a bunch of teenagers fighting vampires?” She asked.  
“Jerry Dandridge had made it up this far. Or the vampire we knew. When the name was mentioned I laughed it off. Jerry the vampire. But I knew him as Gerald, When, he came to America he changed it too, the more laid back or rather vulgar Jerry. That’s who you would know him as. Or I would guess.” She nodded her head yes.  
“Jerry moved into the house next door to Charley Brewster. He turned and or killed several people on the block. Charley came to see me, and I blew him off. One reason why is because you were not around, and I tell you Maisy I’d rather have had you there. He left some pictures of a coat of arms, I recognized it and told him and Amy to come and meet with me. We were attacked in the penthouse and I will say I wimped out and hid in the panic room. They killed Ginger at the elevator. I’ll say more on that later. How I got into the thick of it was his girl, Amy Peterson was taken by Jerry and I wanted to help him but also he wasn’t taking no for an answer.” Peter said.  
“Wow ok. Real stuff like we had as kids.” She said.  
“Oh, and like we had in Budapest and got away from. Part of the same family. Cousins I found out. I’ve amassed a lot of knowledge since we last met. I’m not as much of a hack now although I could use your help making me more legit. The crest is for the Kokinos Clan. Kokinos is Greek for red. They are thousands of years old and started around the Mediterranean. Jerry was lying about his age. Vanity I guess.” Peter said.  
“So, you said Jerry was dead.” Maisy asked.  
“Yes. But he has an older brother. Jerry’s real name was Cosmo Kokinos. His brother, Stavros Kokinos. Stavros is still walking around undead.” Peter said.  
They drove to the alphabet and looked at the letters for “G”. They pulled up to the apartment. They looked at each other and said. “Budapest.” And laughed.  
“You have to start somewhere though.” Maisy said as Peter took her hand and they ran up the steps to Apartment 203. Charley Brewster answered the door.  
“Hey Peter.” He said and embraced him a guy hug. Peter slapped his back.  
“How are you kid.” He said.  
“I’m fine.” He said and looked at Maisy and smiled.  
“Charley Brewster meet my intended. Maisy Dillingham. Charley and Maisy shook hands and Amy came to the door hanging on Charley.  
“Pleased to meet you Miss…” Maisy interrupted.  
“Maisy please.” She said. “This is my girl Amy Peterson.” Charley said of the blonde haired blue-eyed young woman.  
“Nice to meet you Amy. I’m Maisy.” She said.  
“Hey Peter, where have you been hiding her. She’s beautiful.” Amy said sincerely.  
“New Orleans actually.” Peter said as Charley invited them in.  
“So, you two are getting married.” Amy said.  
“After 10 years of being friends. I didn’t mention her because it was sore spot.” He said.  
“Yeah, I didn’t know what I wanted, and it was right in front of me.” She said Peter taking her hand again. Them both smiling.  
“Maisy and I have not only history together but shared sorrows. I was 10 when my parents were killed by Vampires. She was 6.” He said.  
“Oh. I’m sorry Maisy.” Charley said.  
“Yeah it’s been hard. Peter should we tell them now? She asked. “  
Yes, I think so.” Peter said. “Tell us what?” Charley asked.  
“We may have a reemergence of vampires. You know I said Maisy is from New Orleans. Well, her house burned to the ground.” Peter said.  
“That’s horrible Maisy.” Amy said.  
“Thanks. Vampires set it. Seems like they wanted me alive to come here to Peter. I didn’t have anywhere else to go.” She said.  
“I think when I was bitten there was a transference of information of whom I cared for. The vampires down there found out about it driving Maisy out of her home and to me. They left her alive for a reason. Just like there was a reason Jerry left her alive when she was 6. By now Jerry’s brother Stavros knows.” Peter said. Charley and Amy both took a deep breath in.  
“We get the root this time Peter. I know they will be looking for me too because I killed Jerry.” Charley said.  
“Wait there are more waiting?” Amy said.  
“Amy, it’s a life-long thing once you’re one of their victims you’ll always be targeted. Do you remember all the thoughts and senses you had as a vampire?” Peter asked.  
“Yes, it was overwhelming.” She said.  
“That’s the way they pass information. Kind of like a vampire Matrix.” Peter said.  
“Peter both of us will wear fire suits this time.” Charley said.  
“Wait, we are too far ahead. But it would be a good idea.” Peter said.  
“Maybe we all should.” Amy said.  
“Wait, wait. I haven’t finished my theory. Their Greek, this tribe. Last time I talked to you it was narrowed down to the Mediterranean. I narrowed it down further to Greece a year ago.” Peter said.  
“Thanks for telling us. I would think the two of you, Charley and you Peter. Sounds like they used Maisy as bate to find you.” Amy said.  
“Yes. I know they did, but this has to end.” Peter said.  
“Peter, you look younger.” Charley said.  
“The Newborn venom. I have special healing qualities now. It happened over time.” Peter said.  
“When are you going to get married.  
“Tomorrow. I think it would be better if we got married at the penthouse. Come at 5. I’m taking a night off from my show. It’s almost finished it’s run. Time to figure a new act and Maisy is going to help me with that. After all this shit with the vampires are over We plan to go to Naples. Would you two house sit? Because I plan to be gone with my wife for about a month.” Peter said putting his arm around Maisy. They looked at each other.  
“Sure.” Charley said.  
“That’s if things go well with the vampires.” Maisy said.  
“First of all, the wedding then we plan for the vampires. I checked today with the city and nothing yet. I was hoping they would be disorganized but not with Stavros still alive. He’ll want revenge. Maisy showing up and how she lost everything tells me that.” Peter said.  
“I’m sorry you lost everything Maisy.” Charley said.  
“I’ve gained more than I lost Charley. Peter and I have been heading this way for a long time. I’ll be honest with you. He’s a shit sometimes but he’s my shit and always has been. We had a frank conversation and usually those are just lude banter back and forth, but I love the guy and I figured out that I’m better with him than without him. Besides he tends to get in shit he can’t get out of. We spent some of those 10 years on the continent. Paris, Rome, Cairo, Budapest (They both grimaced) and Munich.” She said. Charley’s eyes danced at that. Then he remembered they were just friends at that point.  
“But, you’re getting married tomorrow. Dress have you got your dress?” Amy asked.  
“I’m ordering that tonight. Overnight it with Peter’s help. We’re not making a fuss too much just an intimate home wedding amidst Relics, plus you two.” Peter said.  
“I know a lot got used or messed up when…” Peter stopped Charley.  
“Insurance took care of it.” He said.  
“We have school in the morning but we will be there.” Charley said.  
“We’ll get back to you on Stavros. Wait until you see Maisy’s Crossbow. It shoots holy water tipped stakes.” Peter said.  
“Wicked! Charley said.  
“I think I am going to have one made for me.” Peter said.  
“You’re going to have to hit the gym first.” Maisy said.  
“Yes, I know Darling.” He said gripping her hand.  
“We’d better go so you get your rest. We will see you tomorrow. Oh, just wear something nice.” He said.  
“Ties?” Charley asked not having one. “You’ll borrow one of mine. Don’t look at me like that, I have some.” Peter said to Maisy.  
“Thanks Peter.” Charley said as Charley and Amy walked them to the door.  
“It was really nice meeting you both.” Maisy said. Charley hugged her then Peter.  
“Our pleasure Maisy.” He said then Amy hugged her and then Peter.  
“I’m happy for you both.” Amy said.  
“Thank you, Amy and Charley.” Maisy said as they walked out the door. Peter took Maisy’s hand again. And they slowly walked down the steps this time.  
“I’m putting in a gym. You know something about it don’t you? He asked.  
“I know more about yoga let’s get a trainer.” Maisy said.  
“No, no trainer. Just teach me what you know.” He said.  
“I’ll teach you a lot of things.” She said.  
“I don’t doubt it.” Peter said as they got to the car.  
“You’ll teach me right?” She asked.  
“Anything you want me too.” He said.  
“Where did you learn how to love? I know you grew up in an orphanage.” Maisy asked. Peter thought for a moment.  
“You did. All that time we were together.” He said. Maisy burst into tears.  
“Darling what’s that for?” Peter asked. He turned and wiped her eyes.  
“I don’t know how.” She said.  
“Oh yes you do. From the very first day when you stopped me from setting myself on fire. I know that was compassion at first but it had love in it. I know I’m an idiot sometimes…Ok most of the times but you kept me safe all this time and I have tried to repay that favor. You have so much love in you it overflows I saw it tonight with kids you didn’t even know. I was so proud of you. You’re a good woman Maisy Dillingham. You make me proud to become you husband. That you chose me. I mean I did ask but you said yes, admitted after three times but you did. We have loved each other a long time.” He said.  
“We have. Your stupid soon to be wife held that up.” She said.  
“Nonsense. Let’s go home and have a drink. We went 6 hours without one. Imagine that.” He said.  
“Yeah but let’s not push it too much.” She said.  
“I agree. Also, I need a short nap for tonight. Maisy do you know how to meditate?” He asked.  
“Somewhat.” She said.  
“I’d like to learn how. Eventually I would like to stop drinking or at least get a handle on it.” He said starting the car.  
“After the vampires.” She said.  
“Yes, Darling that’s for sure.” He said reaching over and kissing her. Just a short hot one to keep her idle going. Maisy turned the tables on him and gave him some tongue. When she pulled back. Peter was a little flustered and more all aroused.  
“I’d say I’m in for it.” He said.  
“I think with that little mutual admiration show this afternoon we both are.” She said as he smiled and put the car in gear and they were off to the penthouse. He pulled into one of his spots and tuned off the engine. “She still purrs like a kitten.” He said running his hand up her jeaned leg.  
“Are you talking about Esther or me?” She asked. He thought about it.  
“You know I don’t know. I think I was talking about Esther.” He said smiling at Maisy then kissing her again. His hand making its way under her t shirt.  
“Let’s go inside Peter. Both of us are too big to do anything in the car.” She said. Peter was kissing her neck and feeling her up.  
“Ah, your right. Why do you have to be right, right, now.” He said.  
“It’s not that I want to be right because your starting something and I’m primed and ready to finish it.” She said into his ear. He stopped got out and got her out. Then took her hand went up to the attendant pitched him the keys.  
“Please bring the packages up to the Vincent penthouse. But not too soon. I’m not sure how far we are going to make it into my place before we shag each other.” He said and he winked.  
“Times wasting Peter.” Maisy said.  
“Got to go if I don’t she’s going to get off idle.” He said pitching him her Keys.  
“The ’72 corvette white boss. Make sure you give us some time.” Peter said as Maisy put her hand under his t shirt.  
“Gotta go.” He said.  
“Sure thing Mr. Vincent.” Said the man at the attendant station.  
“Maisy. Everyone is looking.” He said.  
“You didn’t care yesterday.” She said.  
“Yeah, but I didn’t have my hand up your shirt either.” He said as she cooled it and put her arm around his waist. His assistant Lori came up to them.  
“Not now Lori. Oh, were getting married tomorrow. Clear my schedule.” He said.  
“Alright Mr. Vincent.” She said looking shocked.  
“Thanks.” He said, and they made it into the elevator alone. Him pressing the Penthouse button then flattening her against the back of the elevator. He kissed her then both bunching up each other’s t shirts.  
“We’re both ravenous.” Peter said.  
“Looks like.” She said reaching for him and bringing him closer to her. He smiled.  
“I never thought you’d be this eager.” He said.  
“Want to know a little very well-kept secret?” She asked.  
“What’s that?” He asked.  
“When we met I was a virgin. I was a virgin the whole time we were together.” She said.  
“What? Really?” He said shocked.  
“The whole time. Well not now.” She said.  
“So, Joe Blow got your cherry?” He asked. “Yes, but he did ask me to marry him.” She said.  
“Of course, I didn’t. I wish I had but at that time I had nothing to offer you.” He said.  
“Oh, you had plenty to offer me, but I guess it’s just as well. Had I seen what I saw this afternoon I might have not.” She said.  
“I could see that. What about now?” He asked.  
“You weren’t hurting me this afternoon.” She said.  
“I know you came several times.” He said.  
“Yes, and those times were really the first time other than well you know. See he took my virginity but that was about it. So, in a sense your right. I am a virgin.” She said.  
“I thought so.” He said as the doors opened. He took her hand and lead her to the door of his penthouse then opened it. They went inside.  
“If you’re worried about me being rough with you I won’t be.” He said.  
“I’ve always known that Peter. I fucked up not letting you take my virginity. Now that was rough.” She said.  
“Joe had kinks too.” Peter wasn’t happy about that.  
“He was rough with you.” He asked.  
“That is putting it mildly.” She said.  
“I’m sorry. However, you’ll not have to worry with that ever again. We are both sitting here stone cold sober. How about a drink?” He asked.  
“Ok.” She said.  
“How’d we go from pawing each other in the car to this?” He asked. Pouring her bourbon.  
“I don’t know.” She said downing it and him pouring another.  
“You’re having second thoughts?” He asked raising his eyebrow.  
“No. I would take none of what happened this afternoon back.” She said.  
“Good. Neither would I.” He said. He downed his drink too and put the glass on the bar and refilled it. She took the Midori bottle from him ad poured him another one.  
“Peter let’s not have any more for now.” She said.  
“Ok Darling.” He smiled and took her hand and kissed it.  
“So European.” She said.  
“I was British you know.” He said moving to kiss her neck. He still had her hand.  
“I could cook tonight.” She said.  
“Yum, Jambiya. Haven’t had it in all the time you were gone. We’ll leave that for after the wedding. Right now, there’s a gorgeous brunette that needs a good amount of attention. The little bit this afternoon was just enough to hold her.” He said again coming around the bar holding her hand.  
“You still want to?” He asked.  
“Yes. I don’t like to be quiet being undone.” She said.  
“Neither do I.” He said. Then they grabbed each other and kissed. He stopped them and pulled back and smiled.  
“5 foot 9. Perfect.” He said.  
“Well, I’m glad you think so.” She said as he took her hand and pulled her into the bedroom shutting the door. He let her hand go for a moment. He took off his t shirt and she did hers.  
“I was actually waiting for that.” He said. Grabbing her hand and pressing her against him.  
“You’ve seen them before. We lived together you know.” She said.  
“Yes, but there is a difference you want me to look.” He said.  
“Point taken.” She said.  
“Before you go on tonight I managed to find some cream to help the stiffness in your pants.” She said.  
“I don’t think it’ll help. Not this stiffness.” He said pressing into her. She backed up a little and toyed with the waist band on his jeans. Tickling the hair around his navel. He giggled. Then she popped the button on them. Then he popped the button on hers.  
“Oh, Fuck it.” He said kicking off his shoes and finishing getting out of his clothes. That made her do the same. He got on the bed and motioned for her to come to him. She did and got on the bed with him. Without a word they got comfortable. The covers moved to the bottom of the bed.  
“I love you Maisy.” He said almost afraid to touch her.  
“I love you too Peter.” She said. They kissed and caressed each other.  
“You do realize if we were to have kids I mean if there was a way with us not dodging vampires, they’d be taller than us most likely.” He said.  
“True. But you had a vasectomy.” She said.  
“I have sperm collected and stored. I could also have a reversal.” He said.  
“It would be nice but how.” She said.  
“I just mentioned it because you have the most amazing eyes. It would be a shame not to pass it down.” He said.  
“Well, you have a great smile and you have very soulful eyes.” She said.  
“Oh, and the freckles. I know that has to be the Irish showing.” She said. He smiled and kissed her again. She reclined, him going with her. He ran his hand down her thigh. She opened her legs more, him finding what he had found that afternoon.  
“Oh, those long fingers! Jesus Peter! She yelled.  
“Yes, that was a taste, Maisy.” He said. She had already started her throws. He just watched marveling at her expressions then he added his fingers inside her. That changed everything.  
“No, Joe didn’t take care of you. I will. I promise.” He said. She shook her head yes and kept coming. She was a lot wetter than this afternoon and louder. She was so wet and tight he was losing it quickly and the way she called his name made him loose it finally. “  
Maisy, I can’t wait any longer.” He said as he stopped and got between her legs.  
“I haven’t…” She said. “No need for that. I just got my incentive with you moaning and calling my name.” He said as she nodded yes. And he sank himself inside her. They both got loud after that. He was already halfway there and slowed down some. He had realized with Ginger he was a bit too eager to get it over with but with Maisy it might be nice to finish with her. Although, she was squeezing like mad and he was much more excited being with her. He had lost count on how many she managed with him at her helm. It was exciting for him to have a woman come undone under his command. When she finally wrapped her legs around him he couldn’t help himself. He groaned loudly and buried himself inside her and came. Clenching his teeth.  
“Jesus Maisy.” He said and looked at her. She turned her head and had one more even after he stopped. He watched her after. A little sweat dripping off him and her.  
“Jesus, Peter.” She said and opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
“Simply Marvelous Maisy.” He said as he rolled off her and on to his side of the bed. He lay there wiped out but happy.  
“It’s like I have never done this before.” She said.  
“Then he wasn’t taking you into consideration at all.” Peter said.  
“No. No he wasn’t. But you did. Thank you.” She said, and she took his hand in hers.  
“Your welcome.” was about all he could manage.  
“Now I’ll be kicking myself for not doing this sooner.” She said.  
“Christian guilt my dear, doesn’t look well on a Pagan heart. Forget and leave it be. This is the time and place for us.” He said.  
“But…” He stopped her.  
“It’s done Maisy let it be and enjoy. I am.” He said, and he pulled her over to his chest.  
“You mean that.” She said.  
“Your fucking right I do.” He said.  
“I can do anything now. I have you.  
You always had me Peter. From the first.” She said.  
“You ran away from me.” He said.  
“But not anymore.” She said.  
“Maisy, we were destined for this.” He said as she hugged him.  
“I know.” She said.  
“Now let’s get some rest.” He said, and the doorbell rang.  
“My stuff probably.” She said rising.  
“If you want to get it ok. I won’t be ordering you around. First of all it’s not right and I used to do it too Ginger. That’s why she died. I sent her for a delivery. It was a vampire.” He said.  
“Peter it’s ok. You had no idea what it was.” She said.  
“I could have been better to her but I was a miserable fuck to her.” He said as she was dressing.  
“Peter sounds like she was a miserable fuck right back to you calling you ass wipe.” Maisy said. The doorbell rang again.  
“Coming.” She yelled.  
“Didn’t you just.” He said chuckling.  
“It was the man at the helm.” She said and winked.  
She closed the bedroom door and went to the front door and left Peter something to think about. It was her things. They brought them up from the Corvette.  
“Hello, Mrs. Vincent I see we didn’t give you and Mr. Vincent enough time.” The attendant said.  
“Oh, you did. Don’t worry about that. She said.  
“Just put them over there.” She said.  
“You’re a lot nicer than his last lady friend.” He said.  
“Thank you.” She said handing him a 50 dollar bill.  
“For your trouble.” She said.  
“Thanks.” He said and left out the door.  
“Your spoiling them.” Peter said walking into the room with his robe on.  
“I need a drink. May I pour you one?” He asked.  
“Yeah, thanks. She said seeing to her purchases. She brought out a green silk robe. That got his attention.  
“Go, put it on.” He said smiling mischievously.  
“You’re going to have to go soon.” She said.  
“I know.” He said and walked over handed her the glass.  
“Thanks.” She said.  
“Really, Put it on. I want to see you in it.” He said smiling a bit more widely. His robe was tied more securely than usual.  
“I just got up and threw it on.” He said winking at her.  
“Yes, you did.” She said taking the new robe with her and going to change into it. She came out and he turned around.  
“Now that is a very spectacular sight.” He said eyeing her taking a long drink.  
“You spent a lot of money on me today. Thank you again.” She said.  
“Your welcome. Your worth it believe me. Just to get to see you in them will be a treat. Besides every bride deserves a trousseau. Mine especially.” He said walking over to her.  
“Yes, green is definitely your color Maisy.” He said.  
“You need to rest and shower.” She said.  
“I know but it’s hard, I use the term loosely there, not to be a bit late.” He said putting his hands on her elbows and kissing her neck. “Peter, you’re going to start something.” She said.  
“You’ve already started something. Just standing there. Just being Maisy Dillingham.” He said he looked into her eyes and took her hand and put it inside his robe. He moved in a little and she began stroking him.  
“See, now you do that every time. Or I had imagined you doing it.” He said quietly, as his breath picked up.  
“Peter you were already hard when I put my hand on you.” She said.  
“Umm, that goes without saying.” He said.  
“You have a really quick bounce back time.” She said.  
“But I always did. Especially when you were in the bed beside me. I wish you knew how many nights I’d go after you were asleep and wank in the loo. Maisy you keep that up and I’m going to pin you to the wall.” He said.  
“You know I would too. After you got up.” She said.  
“Oh, shit you mean we were doing the same thing at the same time and we could have been shagging?” He asked.  
“Yes.” She said as he reached for her tie on her robe stopping. Then he saw a clear place on the wall and walked her backwards to it kissing her and untying her robe and she his. Before he could position her, she had her left leg around his hip he smiled, knelt down a little and slid inside her. She was slick and tight, he closed his eyes to the sensation. Peter thought to himself how easy it would be not to have to almost hunker down. She was tall and slim and had maddening control of her muscles inside. She was almost doing it for him but not quite. He put his hands to the wall and gave it all he had thrusting. She laid her head back and moaned loud and long coaxing Peter to quicken the pace. Halfway sober he didn’t worry too much about running out of gas as quickly. She was around him like a vice surging now. Not a word was spoken between them. To Maisy it was the first real time she had experienced the animal element and she was enjoying it. Peter had been right. There were some things he didn’t fuck up. Actually being quite new to sex she was getting into it. This wasn’t making love though. He was losing himself inside her. He had never lost himself fucking before. But this was his Maisy Jane. The one that didn’t get away this time. The one that would he his tomorrow. As her muscles contracted on him, the pleasure of knowing she would be his and the fact she was now completely undone by him made him drive into her harder and deeper. Making the pictures on the wall bounce. He didn’t bother counting how many she had. He could only watch her for so long and other contraction from her hit him this time taking him over the edge.  
“Ah, Ah AH!” He yelled and grunted baring his teeth and leaning into her then he finished and lay his head on her neck. They were both dripping with sweat breathing hard.  
“Darling are you alright? Did I hurt you?” He asked.  
“Peter I’m better than fine. Dear Goddess, do it again.” She said wantonly. He straitened up.  
“Maisy, you mean it?” He asked looking at her now closed eyes and the light she had emitting from her.  
“I can’t move though.” She said.  
“Neither can I much.” He said.  
“That was some fuck Peter. Your right there are some things you don’t fuck up.” She said.  
“It was a bit animal and I’m not sure I need to be sorry for it.” He said withdrawing from her. He put her leg down.  
“You need them both now. I’m not sure who will catch who.” He said propping himself up against the wall.  
“Damn strait.” She said. She opened her lovely green eyes and looked at him.  
“Your beautiful Maisy.” He said.  
“Your beautiful too Peter. Your such an amazing man but I have always known that. You’re even more amazing now. You can do that any time you want. I know you have to hurry.” She said as he really hesitated to go.  
“You’ll need to order your dress. Let me know and I’ll have Lori put a rush on it.” He said running to the shower and then running back. He kissed her.  
“Do it again.” He said smiling and sighing. Then he ran back and turned on the shower and got in. He was hurriedly showering when he felt two arms embrace him.  
“Oh no Maisy I’ll never get on stage you doing that. Oh God it hurts me to say it but stay out this time. After the show I’m all yours.” He said.  
“We can lather and repeat all we want.” He said as she was soaping his back.  
“I’m just helping you.” She said.  
“It does feel good admittedly almost too good.” He said.  
They switched places and she showered. He was busily shaving.  
“Peter you know you could grow your own goatee. Maybe do it up like Tony Stark. Not the movie but like the comic book.” She said. He thought about it.  
“Loose the wig for Goddess sake.” She said.  
“I will when the show closes. I told you I can’t get good help and the next one I do you’ll have input on. I really like the Jim Morrison/Doors idea.” He said as she finished and he handed her a towel. Then he draped it and helped her dry off.  
“You’d better get that cute ass of yours ready. You still have to check things. Matter of fact why don’t you let me do that. I was the one that kept you from it.” She said.  
“That’s rubbish and you know it. After you get your dress and I’ll send Lori to help you get it. Lori is the best personal assistant I have ever had. Plus, I have never wanted to fuck her, mostly because she has a girlfriend but you know.” Peter said.  
“Everyone needs someone.” Maisy said.  
“True. It’s a bitch doing it all yourself. We both know that.” Peter said as she combed her hair.  
“How long ago was Jerry destroyed?” She asked. “  
Fall 2011.” Peter said.  
“Peter, I think I had a spell on me for the lack of a better word. Because about that time I met Joe and I couldn’t wait to have sex with him.” Maisy said.  
“Ugh, yuck!” Peter said making a face.  
“You didn’t even think about me for it did you?” He asked.  
“Yes, and I knew you were with someone.” She said.  
“Maisy tell me again. Did Jerry say anything to you when you were 6 or do you remember?” He asked.  
“Yes. He had me in his arms ready to bite me. He’d given me a little of his blood to quite me. I was crying for my mother who I saw lying dead, her throat torn out laying on the bed. I don’t know where my father was until later. Jerry said to me, little one hush now, Hush. My you are a beautiful one. So sweet and innocent. Tell you what I’m going to do, just for you my little angel. You will stay sweet and innocent until I come for you.” She said to Peter’s mouth open wide.  
“Maisy.” He said.  
“Yeah really creepy and cryptic.” She said.  
“No, Maisy it’s why you stayed a virgin for so long. He had you earmarked for him. You never told me before.” He said.  
“So, no matter what happened that spell was on me and it ended when he died?” She said.  
“He was pretty intent on Amy. Charlie’s girl.” Peter said.  
“Ok but the spell broke when Charlie killed him. I was free to do as I wished.” She said.  
“Yeah and your right Ginger and I were pretty tight.” Peter said.  
“Although you got the mental end of my virginity.” She said.  
“Bastard, putting a spell on a little 6, year-old girl. You know they have a rule about turning children. Ah, or was it a movie.” He said.  
“Interview with a Vampire. La Stat told Louis that. It was a book before.” Maisy said.  
“Yes and I laughed most of the way through it. But I think there is a rule about turning children. That’s why you lived. I lived because I hid. Or most likely later he planned to toy with me again. All those lives he ruined for the one’s he let live. Look at us, both drunks because of what we saw and experienced. You’d think after he was gone…” Maisy stopped him. You better go. I think we’ve had enough of a walk down memory lane. I’ll sneak back stage and watch if it’s ok?” She said wrapped in a towel.  
“Maisy your making it so hard to leave.” He said eyeing her, her skin still glistening with beadlets of water.  
“I know I don’t mean too.” She said slipping on a terry robe with the Hard Rock on it.  
“Slip on the coat and go Peter.” She said holding it for him. He had slipped on the pants. “I went commando. It’s already helping.” He said.  
“Tonight, I fix that leather. You’re going to get all chaffed and that will put your junk out of action.” She said.  
“It seems to me since you asked me like a little girl to do it again I’d better be careful. Three words I never thought I’d hear out of that marvelous little mouth of yours.” He said giving her a kiss all dolled up in his wig and goatee.  
“Your better at putting that eyeliner on than I am.” She said as he hugged her.  
“Practice makes perfect Darling.” He said letting her go. Lori will be up soon so pick out your dress. I don’t want to see it. We have enough bad luck.” He said.  
“Fair enough but we are supposed to spend the night apart and not see each other until the wedding.” She said.  
“Did you and Joe Blow do that?” He asked.  
“Yes.” She said.  
“Are you together?” Peter asked.  
“Point taken.” Maisy said.  
“Good now, I’ll see you after the show. I love you Maisy.” He said smiling. I love you too Peter. Be careful.” She said.  
“I will.” He said and slipped out the door a few minutes late but not much. Peter thought to himself as he walked to the elevator.  
“I haven’t smiled this much since we were on the continent. That woman is pure fire. Like her Cajun Seasoning. My NOLA Witch sure burns bright as the sun.”


	4. Chapter 4

Peter did an amazing performance. Maisy had seen most of it. She had gotten her dress and his assistant Lori got it ordered. When he got back to his penthouse Maisy was passed out on the Dragon bed. He took off his wig, sideburns and goatee and took the bridal magazine out of her hands. He was careful not to look at the pages she had marked. He wanted that to be a surprise. He put the magazines on the floor beside the bed. Her under the covers next to him. He looked at the bottle she had been drinking from.   
“Soon my dear we won’t need this anymore. I want us to be free from it once they are gone.” He said as she settled next to his pillow.   
“Peter.” is what she said. He smiled and went and got out of his clothes and into bed next to her. She moved to where she was touching him. Then she moved to where she was on his chest and up against him. He put his arms around her then smoothed her long curly raven hair. He smiled.   
“Sleep well my darling. You and I become one tomorrow.” He said quietly. “  
I love you so, I hope you know that and can feel it finally.” He said kissing her forehead. She opened her eyes for a moment.   
“I can Peter. I’ve always felt safe with you.” She said and rose up to kiss him. Then being too snockered too.   
“Goodnight Maisy Darling.” He said.   
“Goodnight Peter, I love you.” She said without being prompted. He almost burst into tears. It was the way she said it. The way he had always dreamed she would say it.   
“I love you too Maisy.” He replied and fell off to sleep with the woman of his dreams in his arms.   
In the morning Maisy woke first feeling him spooned against her. His arm protectively around her and she smiled.   
“Yes, he’ll be there in the morning.” She said remembering a song by the group Heart called “Will you be there (In the Morning). He spooned closer to her.   
“Maisy.” He said cuddling her even closer. Then he planted little kisses on the nape of her neck and her neck itself. She closed her eyes and felt him harden against her. He took his hand and cupped her breast. They were a lot bigger than Ginger’s had been. He had known Ginger’s bras would not fit Maisy. She had a much more voluptuous figure. He would have to make her a member of the Bra and panty set club. His wife would never want for anything. Even himself if that is what she craved. He had waited 10 years to have her to truly love her. He had remained persistent, but he had not worn her down. The suggestion Jerry had put on her died with him allowing her to love whom she really wanted. All these years it had been him. She really had protested too much all these years. He had smelled her yearnings. This morning, was special though. Today they would unite their souls, their lives. It was destined to be. He had told himself. Upon waking, Peter could hardly believe she was lying in his arms, naked and putting out a shit load of phenomes.   
“Maisy, oh Maisy let me have you my love.” He said pressing into her ass.   
“You’ve already started something.” She said.   
“Damn.” He said.   
“Thought so. Get your ass back in here quickly.” She said as he let her go and ran for the bathroom.   
“Sorry, I’ll be right back.” He said. As she rolled over and huffed. She had to go too. She got up and went into the bathroom.   
“You can’t just stand there Maisy.” He said over his shoulder.   
“Why not we get married today.” She said.   
“You’ll keep me hard, that’s why so go into the bedroom.” He said.   
“Hurry up.” She said. He chuckled.   
“Maisy, I told you with you around I stay this way.” He said. He finished and she used the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom.   
“Come on Baby finish what your started. I’m incomplete.” He said using words from an old Van Halen song.   
“That ain’t the way to treat the broken hearted.” She finished. She crawled back in bed and threw back the covers him sitting up in the bed smiling like a Cheshire cat.   
“Peter, I might not be so proficient at some of this.” She said climbing on his lap then straddling him.   
“The main thing is your willing to learn. That your willing to give it a go. About that song I do mind other if you see other guys.” He said.   
“I wouldn’t do that.” She said putting her arms around his neck. He scrunched down a little, so things were more accessible. Then she rose and put him inside her. A pleasantly audible “Oh.” From them both as she road.   
“Maisy, oh God you’re doing…Oh just fine.” He said as she rotated her hips.   
“Jesus woman what are you doing?” He said as Ginger had just as he had just wanted it over. The motion she was doing was bringing him closer. He could feel her tighten and loosen, which seemed stronger with every rotation and with her orgasms. She was lit up like a Christmas tree. Her beautiful face mirroring his own pleasure.   
“Maisy.” He said as now they mirrored each other yelling as the welling began for him. Peter knew this time he would come harder than he ever had.   
“Oh God Maisy.” He yelled and bared his teeth again. Shouting her name. As the orgasm subsided for them both. For, a moment they stopped and got their barring. Then he looked at her and brought her to him holding her. It took great effort for him to do that. Her ministrations had made him almost unable to move.   
“Marvelous. Your simply marvelous.” He said into her ear. She snuggled into his arms breaking their connection only to change connections into their holding each other.   
“I’m so glad, Peter I was worried.” She said.   
“What, that you might not be able to please me?” He asked.   
“Yes, that I didn’t have enough experience.” She said.   
“Oh, my sweet love you complete me. You have to understand that. Your love is all I need. This is only part of the grander scheme of it all. You don’t seem to be lacking anywhere there. You do things with that tongue ring I could never have imagined. Some I have now. I’ll be truthful. Once I saw it I thought. Aha! She left that in for me.” He said as he brought her up to kiss her. Kissing was a whole new experience too. He pulled back a little to look at her then she dismounted.   
“Maisy, my darling.” He began rolling on his side and looking into her green eyes and putting her hand on her cheek.   
“Don’t ever worry about that again. Ok Luv. Your wondrous. Now, we need a drink and we need to go and finish the preparations for our wedding. Do you have the ritual cord ready?” He asked. “I decided not to do it. I just don’t have time to prepare it.” She said.   
“It’s whatever you wish. You’re the bride. My bride. The rest of your life you will want for nothing.” He said.   
“For the rest of yours too. You’re my Groom. I mean the one that I was supposed to have. If I hadn’t had the suggestion on me, we might of…” He kissed her to shut her up. It would become a thing with them.   
“No worries on that Luv. It’s over. How did it work anyway?” He asked.   
“I’d hear in my head, “He is not yours, I am yours. Your only.” She said.   
“So, he kept us apart that way, but we did travel together. That counted a lot seeing you kept me from hurting myself. Also, you kept me from trouble. Except in Budapest when we both stumbled into the tribe of Vampires.” He said. “We did get the Crystal stake. Have you used that?” She asked.   
“No, not yet.” He said.   
“It turns them into sand.” She said as she got up and put on her green satin robe. Peter smiled wickedly.   
“Maisy, you’re going to keep me in a constant state of arousal. Just being Maisy Vincent. She’s much more enticing than Maisy Dillingham. Maisy Vincent, my wife. In every way. Nothing between us now. Not even the vampires. Our bond has always been strong.” He said walking up to her and toying with the sash on her robe. He let out a long breath.   
“However, we are both alcoholics and will always be. Drink my love?” He asked kissing her neck.   
“Oh Yeah.” She said. “Which did you mean Luv. The drink or…” She stopped him.   
“The drink.” She said, and he took her hand and led her into the living room and the bar. He sat two glasses on the bar and poured hers first. Then his.   
“Too the lovely and versatile, Mrs. Maisy Vincent. Long may she have that tongue ring.” He quipped. They took a gulp.   
“To Mr. Vincent who will undoubtedly make me come undone very soon thanks to his prowess.” She said gulping down the rest of it and wiping her chin. He chuckled and lit a little cigar. He took a drag of it and poured her another and himself one too. He felt her take the little cigar from him.   
“You didn’t mind us not having foreplay? He asked releasing the little cigar for her to puff on.   
“Oh Darlin’ I really didn’t need it. You got me started kissing my neck and letting me know your wanted me.” She said.   
“Well, it won’t always be that way.” He said.   
“It’s so different with you. I’m on all the time now.” She said smiling at him and giving him back the little cigar.   
“Hum, on all the time.” He looked intrigued at that.   
“If I had only known and could have responded.” She said.   
“But you couldn’t. You weren’t given a choice, which angers me.” He said. “I can now though.” She said.   
“Maisy, you said something about cooking after we are married. Give me a list and I’ll go to the local spice store and get it. So, you can make your own rubs and things.” He said. “Take me with you. I want to see this place.   
“Abhna Shakti is the local spice mistress. She’s like a hundred years old but she gets the best out of San Francisco. You’ll like her. She has everything. If she doesn’t she will get it for you. I love it when you practice your kitchen witchery. Oh, and Fung Shui all you want here. Put in an alter if you want. This is your home too. Paganism does not bother me. I feel safer with you here. Especially since you brought that crossbow. Do me a favor and order me one from your Cajun friend.” He said as she smiled.   
“You’ll love Remy Bertrand. He speaks only French. You know French.” She said.   
“Oui.” He said.   
“How are you going to cock it though?” She asked. He took the cross bow. He looked at it. You’re going to need one of those cocking devices. Don’t try it until you get dressed and have on shoes Peter. That cross bow has a hair trigger. As he found out right then and shot a stake into the floor.   
“Shit.” He said setting it down where it was.   
“Still want one?” She asked.   
“Yes, so call your man in Louisiana. Maisy did you own the land the house was on?” He asked.   
“Yes, the taxes are owed. It was willed too me. It was the house my family had. The state will take it for back taxes.” She said.   
“Tell me how much and I’ll pay it. We can put another house there.” He said. “That’s where I shot the Crock.” She said.   
“Still I don’t want you to lose it. We might just go down there, and I’ll retire. Sell the Vampire stuff and just live. Like two normal married people. Who knows maybe adopt a few kids. The orphanage is no place to grow up.” He said.   
“You know we can’t have kids with vampires after us.” She said. His face fell.   
“Party pooper.” He said.   
“Ok, we save the land, build a house. I can see that. Thank you.” She said.   
“I want too much it seems.” He said.   
“You think you can do anything now, but you can’t. Now if all the vampires burst into flame then we can talk.” She said. He pulled her against him.   
“Think of all that shagging we could be doing.” He said.   
“Think of all the shagging we are going to do not having to worry about babies now.” She said.   
“Speaking of shagging. Luv remember when I said yesterday we could rinse and repeat as much as we wanted too?” He asked.   
“I think we need it after this morning. Share that magnificent shower. All those hold bars.” She said. “Safety first Luv. Don’t want you slipping out of my grasp again.” He said.   
“Come on Darlin’ let’s get naked and wet.” She said.   
“I thought you’d never ask.” He said as she took his hand and they walked to the bathroom. They got their shower and got dressed.   
“Brunch, Darling?” He asked.   
“Oh yes I am starving.” She said.   
“So am I but I know why.” He smirked gloriously.   
“You should be proud of yourself. You are so right. There are things you don’t fuck up. There are many things your do extraordinary well.” She said.   
“I’m happy your happy. We both have that right. No matter what we saw or did after.” He said putting his hands on her shoulders and her looking back at him. He changed the subject.   
“After, brunch we’ll go get the license and the rings.” He said.   
“You’re wearing one?” She asked.   
“Yes, if course. I’m making you a promise. I intend to keep it. Forever, Maisy.” He said.   
“Forever Peter.” She said.   
“Let’s take Esther.” He said as she threw him the keys.   
“You’re on.” She said as he caught them. Lori came up to them as they were leaving to the elevator. Lori was a cute, short redhead with freckles and readers.   
“Mr. Vincent, the judge is coming at 4:30 pm. The dress will be here soon, and the seamstress will come when I call her. The cake is already ready down stairs in the kitchen. Your suit will arrive soon too.” She said. “  
Flowers, my bride must have flowers.” He said.   
“Ordered last night with the dress. Your boutonniere too.” Lori said.   
“Champaign?” He asked.   
“Done.” She said.   
“Thank you.” Peter said.   
“The matinee and the night performance is cancelled and will be made up or refunded.” She said.   
“I am taking my wedding night off.” He said.   
“I would hope so Mr. Vincent.” Lori said.   
“Anything else?” He asked.   
“No.” She said. “  
Then, I will now take my lovely Fiancée’ for Brunch. I’ll be on my cell.” He said.   
“I just want to say Mr. Vincent, Miss Dillingham, congratulations.” She said.   
“They both smiled at her and said.   
“Thank You.” Then they walked on out to her car holding hands.   
“You sure eat brunch a lot.” She said.   
“Hazards of working nights Luv.” He said.   
“I want to get you a set of keys to Esther, of your own. She’ll be yours too after today.” She said as his face lit up.   
“Oh no I couldn’t. You’ve had her longer then you have known me. “He said.   
“I know you won’t be bad to her or wreck her.” She said.   
“No, however; I’ll help you care for her like she was my own.” He said.   
“You sound like you’re talking about a child.” She said.   
“I am in a way.” He said and helped her into the car and got in himself. They drove down to a diner down town and went inside. Maisy’s got in front of Peter and kind of rounded him up to leave.   
“Peter don’t say anything and back up slowly and run for it.” She said.   
“What is it Maisy Darling?” He asked and looked over at the back booth. There sat Stavros, looking every bit like an older, grey Jerry. Stavros didn’t see them, but he could smell them. Both had Jerry’s mark upon them. Peter took hold of Maisy and they backed out of the diner quickly. They started running at the sidewalk back to the parking garage. Peter started the car and quietly got out of there.   
“Boy that was fast.” She said.   
“I have to call Charlie right now.” He said.   
“Let me and you drive.” She said. she got out her slide phone and hit 3 on speed dial. Voice mail. They must be in class. Hi Charlie, it’s Maisy, Peter’s fiancée here. We just spotted Stavros in The Starlight diner a few minutes ago. Call either of us back as soon as you can. Thanks.” She said and hung up.   
“We are going to breakfast. Denney’s ok?” He asked.   
“It’s out of the way. Then we go as planned to the jewelry store. My bride is having a ring.” He said.   
“We are doing this no matter. Picking a ring shouldn’t take that long.” She said.   
“I’m having my lawyer draw up paper’s that you will get everything besides what I promised to Jorge and his grandmother.” He said.   
“That’s sweet Peter.” She said.   
“I want you taken care of in the event I die. You’re all that is left that I truly love. Besides, I would rather you have it than the state.” He said.   
“You know I already willed the car to you. Well if anything happens to me. The house was yours too. We did spend some happy times there. Yes, and I am sorry it’s gone. I’m sorry all your things burned. I guess that means, that the trinket’s I bought you are gone too. And the pictures?” He asked.   
“Not exactly. The pictures I made copies of and are safe in the safe deposit box in my bank in Kenner. The trinket’s, are in Metairie.” She said.   
“Grandma’s things burned.” He frowned.   
“I really am sorry. I know what she meant to you. I know you were only 12 when she died but she taught you how to cook. Your grandmother Dillingham, right?” He asked.   
“Yes. Yes, she did. Those trinket’s and the pictures mean the world to me. It was before the great Illusionist Peter Vincent. I actually did bring a flash drive full of them.” She said.   
“Oh, then you must put them on my computer. I have a few of us not many. I will also put them on a flash drive and stick them in the bank. Those can never be replaced. You could never be replaced.” He said.   
“I was thinking the same about you.” She said. They ate and then picked out their rings both Platinum. Peter even went ahead and bought her an engagement ring. A nice one carat princess cut in a Platinum setting and bought one for her belly. It would have to be put into a setting for it and would be ready next week. He was hoping she would think better of not having an engagement ring. He had so wanted her to have one and with things whizzing by at the speed of sound, the wedding itself included little things being shoved aside and not done. One was the something old, new, borrowed and blue. He knew her dress and shoes were new. Something old would be his mother’s pearls, which no one knew he had. When the vampires left and before he was carted away he ran to his mother’s jewelry box and took out the necklace and the earrings leaving them in the bag she kept them in. Borrowed was going to be a problem and blue was not it could be her garter. Then he remembered the beautiful abalone shell comb Lori wore. Her girlfriend Lyla had bought it for her in Mexico on vacation. He would ask to borrow it for his bride. With this strait in his mind he excused himself and called Lori and she was thrilled he asked. It would be brought with the hair dresser to do Maisy’s hair. He came back to a beaming Maisy. It delighted him to no end to see her smile.   
“We need to get back soon Darling. Your dress must fit right.” He said.   
“I was about to say just that.” She said. He offered his hand and she took it, then he kissed it and smiled.   
“I thought I would never marry.” He said.   
“I thought you wouldn’t either.” She said.   
“I had to wait for you to come ‘round Luv. There wouldn’t be any marrying anyone for me, if you had said no.” He said.   
“I’m glad I did.” She said.   
“It took three tries but it’s happening. I’m not nervous just that something would stop it.” He said.   
“Nothing’s going too so don’t worry.” She said.  
They went back to the penthouse. His suit and his things already in the spare bedroom. Hers in their bedroom. “See you at 5pm.” He said. “You got a date Darlin’.” She said. The seamstress was already there and her dress, a white halter type dress with a kind of an exaggerated key hole from above her heart to right above her belly button and a taffeta body with a filmy silver cast of sheer fabric to it. She had picked out a long gown no veil and silver low heeled sandals. There came a knock on the door. It was Lori.   
“Mr. Vincent asked me to bring you these. They were his mother’s. He asked that you wear them. He said every bride should have pearls.” She said.   
“Tell him thank you and I will be honored too.” She said. She got into the dress and there were no alterations needed. So, the Seamstress took the time and put her hair up for her and put in the baby’s breath. Then did her makeup. Finally, it was time to go into the living room and get married. Amy came in and they both squealed at how beautiful Maisy was and how she felt. Amy finished with putting on her pearls.   
“You look so beautiful. I hope if I ever get married I look that beautiful. Peter is going to freak.” She said as Maisy put on the small tear drop pearl earrings.   
“Thank you. You will when it’s time.” She said.   
“Speaking of.” Amy said handing her the bridal bouquet. Maisy took it and smiled and handed her a red rose with a red ribbon on it with his ring for her to hold. They walked out to the Living room, where the men where. Peter, in a very expensive charcoal grey suit with a burgundy tie. And Charley in a very dignified navy suite with a navy and white striped tie.   
“My Goodness don’t you fellas look handsome.” She said as the men looked at her.   
“Peter, you are a lucky man.” Charlie said.   
“I know and I am not taking any of that for granted. Your pretty lucky yourself but my bride, she is simply more gorgeous than I have ever seen her.” He said and took his place beside her. She smiled at Peter and he smiled back.   
“You are simply Gorgeous.” He said.   
“Thank you. You’re Clean up into a handsome devil.” She said.   
“Thank you.” He said as the Judge started the ceremony.   
They said their vows, exchanged rings and then the judge pronounced them man and wife. Peter was told to kiss his bride and they did for a long while until the judge urged him to stop.   
Then he hugged her. When he pulled back he had tears in his eyes.   
“I can’t help it Maisy, I love you so much.” He said as she was getting misty eyed herself.   
“I waited 10 years for this.” He said.   
“You mean all this time you had planned to marry me, and you said nothing? Oh, Peter you…” He stopped her. He shook his head no.   
“The suggestion.” He said.   
“Your right. This had to happen now.” She said.   
Lori took pictures with her phone and would down load them.   
“Let’s go to the dining room and have some cake and Champaign.” He said. He put out his arm for Maisy. Maisy Vincent will you allow me to escort you.” He said as she took his arm and entwined it in his.   
“You shall husband.” She said as they led the wedding party into the dining room.   
Peter had never used it. He ate in his chair, he watched TV in his chair. He even passed out in his chair. He had Ginger pick out the furniture.   
“Maisy please do me a favor and do something about this furniture. It’s ghastly.” He said as they prepared to cut the small cake.   
“I will. Not the top now we have that on our first anniversary.” She said as they positioned their hands for a picture. His under hers. Then the Champaign was poured, and the toast made. It was going off without a hitch. They were married and it legal. Charley and Amy looking on very happy for them.   
“Kids, now wait until your older.” Peter said. Maisy shook her head.   
“Or not. My gorgeous wife is saying leave the young couple alone. What do I know any way? It took 10 years for this. But it was well worth the wait. To my bride, the best any man could hope for and get lucky enough to marry.” He said.   
“To my handsome husband being persistent and patient enough to wait and marry me.” She said.   
Then they embraced and said I love you together and kissed again. With that the judge excused himself. Peter and Maisy went to the door with him. “Thank you for coming and doing this.” Peter said giving him a 300.00 dollar bill.   
“Your welcome Mr. Vincent. Congratulations to you and your new Missus.” He said.   
“Goodnight.” Maisy said.   
“Goodnight Mrs. Vincent, Mr. Vincent.” He said and left.   
Charley and Amy came to the door next.   
“I think we better go now Peter. You and your wife have things to do.” Charly said.   
“She’s about to throw the bouquet.” Peter said. Maisy walked to Amy and gave it to her.   
“Your next, but only when it’s time for it. Maisy said. “  
Thanks, Maisy.” Amy said hugging her then Peter.   
The men shook hands then guy hugged.   
“Thank You for coming.” Peter said.   
“Oh, we wouldn’t have missed this for the world.” Charly said.   
“Well your good friends. We need to talk about today though.” Peter said.   
“Tomorrow man.” He said.   
“Brunch?” He asked.   
“No, around afternoon. We have school.” He said.   
“Yeah ok. “1ish?” He asked.   
“Yeah just call when you can.” He said.   
“They’re here.” Peter said.   
“Yeah, I figured. Amy has some sort of Radar now.” He said.   
“Ok tomorrow.” He said looking over at Maisy.   
“Besides I have to finish thinking out some things we can do.” He said.   
“That is always best.” Peter said. Charly hugged Maisy.   
“Take care of my friend there. He’s a handful.” Charly said.   
“Don’t I know it. I will.” She said, and he let her go.   
They said their goodnight’s and good luck’s and where out the door.   
“Whew! I hated to see them go but, I have a new wife to shag.” Peter said.   
“And I a new husband. So, what do you think of these?” She asked of the brand new, platinum rings. He wasn’t looking at the rings.   
“Gorgeous.” He said.   
“I was thinking handsome.” She said.   
“We’ll look later in my email for the pics of the wedding.” He said as they walked to their bedroom. At the threshold, he picked her up.   
“You can’t do this.” She said.   
“Just inside.” He said adjusting her and walked inside the bedroom and closed the door with his foot. He put her down.   
“You are a big girl. But I love that. So many possibilities. Damn!” He said.   
“Help me out of this dress.” She said.   
“Well since you put it that way.” He said loosening his tie. She turned around. He found the clasp to the halter. Then unzipped her, the dress going down to the floor. She stepped out of it and into his arms.   
“I feel as if I’ve had pot.” He said.   
“The Champaign was enough. Are you weaning us off?” She asked.   
“A bit. I’d more rather shag you than drink.” He said as she unbuttoned his shirt buttons.   
“I’m not surprised you’re not chewing them off Luv.” He said.   
“Bad for teeth.” She said as he stopped her, and he pulled his shirt over his head and flung it on the floor.   
“Peter you really are a handsome man. I have always thought so.” She said.   
“I’m glad. It goes with the whole Peter Vincent package, Mrs. Vincent.” He said.   
“How do you feel?” She asked.   
“I could say with my hands be a cheeky bastard. Show you the proper way you should be touched. Like in the ladies changing area.” He said narrowing his eyebrows. Or bury my face in your belly ring. Take your knickers down.” He said. Or I could watch you for hours just pleasing you. But, that wouldn’t last that long. Hearing my name spoken with such passion. He growled a little and backed her to the bed.   
“Such want, such need. I just don’t understand why a man that had all this would throw it all away. Because I never will.” He said as he took both his trousers and his underwear down then her white satin thong. Then toed his shoes off.   
“His eyes where hot amber pools. She was striking laying there on the bed. Their bed. He laid beside her.   
“Come here.” He said. She got closer and he took the combs and hair pins out. Her hair fell down on her shoulders.   
“There’s my Maisy Jane. I know you hate your middle name, but I love it all. You don’t understand I think. How long I waited for you to be mine. When, the shit happened here at the penthouse all I could think of was you and even if you were married and happy just being down in New Orleans with you in the same city was enough. But I stayed and fought and almost lost but here we are. Then ink isn’t even dry on the paper yet, but your mine and I am yours.” He said.   
“Peter if you had come to me I would have helped you.” She said.   
“I know, that’s why I packed my bags. But I stayed to help Charly get Amy back. Because, I know if you were taken from me like that I’d want help. Oh and, never buy shit on Ebay. That gun that shot holy water was a piece of shit.” He said.   
“I thought I told you to stay off of eBay for that. You never listen.” She said. He kissed her.   
“Are you ready to get to business husband?” She said.   
“Oh, you bet wife.” He said kissing her again. Holding her to him. Then he gave her a devilishly mischievous look.   
“No, no don’t move Maisy.” He said rising up some. The look on his face was priceless.   
“What are you up too Peter?” She asked.   
“Remember the ladies changing room?” He asked.   
“Oh God Yes.” She said.   
“You enjoyed that didn’t you?” He half asked half told her.   
“Yes.” She said.   
“I think it’s time to really taste you.” He said.   
“You don’t have to Peter if…” He waved her off.   
“Looking forward to it actually.” He said kissing his way down her. Stopping at each nipple and teasing it.   
“Unless, you don’t want me too.” He said popping his head up.   
“No, I mean yes go ahead.” She said.   
“Now I’ll warn you. I am going to have my head full of you and after a while that will lead me to just having to have you. I don’t have a tongue ring and the event of me getting one is slim.” He said as he got comfortable. Her positioned with a pillow under her ass.   
“You have had this done before right?” He asked.   
“Not as much as I would have liked too to be honest.” She said. He smiled.   
“That’s nothing you have to worry about. I’m game if you are. Like I said, whatever you want. My goal is to give you what you’ve been needing. What you’ve lacked.” Peter said as he got to work on her bud with his mouth. Maisy laid her head down and began gathering the sheets in her hand and moaning.   
“Yeah, there are some things Peter doesn’t fuck up. There seemed to be quite a lot Peter didn’t fuck up and sex was just one of them. He was coaxing noises out of her she had never actually made before. That and his breathing. God the heat of it! Him glossing over her swirling around her. Now he was coaxing her to another level. It was the most incredible high she had ever been on. Then her building started. She called his name running her hands through his hair.   
“Jesus Peter! She struggled to say but managed. He didn’t stop he had her on the edge. He had her legs shaking. Then she burst, fisting the sheets screaming almost. As her orgasm subsided he knew there would be another close behind it. It was becoming hard for him not to stop and thrust into her. His cock was staining to be inside her. He changed the pattern he was making, and it set her off right away her yelling in French this time. Good thing he knew it. Then another hit right after just like it had when he was inside her. She whimpered that time.   
“Peter stop for a bit. Jesus! I can’t breathe.” She said panting. He kissed her thighs and popped his head up.   
“It’s just like being inside you and those vise like walls. You can do this as long as I can perform it. You my dear are a real turn on and you’re my wife to add to the flavor. Oh and yours is nectar from the Goddess.” He said.   
“I had you speaking French.” He said his mouth wet with her juices. Maisy was speechless and motionless. His face held concern.   
“Darling are you ok?” He asked. She nodded her head yes.   
“Maisy Vincent speechless.” He said. She nodded again. She finally moved.   
“Peter, I have had that done before. Mais pas comme ca.” She said. (But not like that.)   
“Je suis contented pouvior apporter du plaisir.” He said smiling at her. (I’m glad I could bring you pleasure.) She looked over at him.   
“I love you Peter.” She said.   
“And I love you Maisy. However, I am about to burst here. All that moaning and yelling and calling for me has me…” She stroked him. He growled and positioned himself on top of her quickly. She stroked his hair away from his face.   
“Make love to me, husband.” She said.   
“That I will wife.” He said as they both felt the entering. It was different for them this time. Perhaps it was the fact they were a married couple or they were getting comfortable with each other.   
“God this is so different.” He said.   
“It is.” She managed. The building started, it over took them. Peter couldn’t believe Maisy was now his. In his mind and now hers there would be no one else. As they came together it was love in all its forms bunched together. They just didn’t want each other but it would be a need from now on. As the act of love ended Peter shed a few tears because now his hell without her was over forever. He could hold and touch her when he needed too and her, him. Peter didn’t only love Maisy, he adored her. This time she had him lay in her arms after. He cradled his arms around her nuzzling her some.   
“Darling you need a drink after all that?” He asked.   
“Not really. I need a rest though. You wore me out.” She said as he smiled a little cocky. She looked down. Peter, never sell yourself short again. If you were having performance problems before it was the woman you were doing. Your amazing.” She said.   
“Quite right Luv. Amazing eh? I have never been called that before.” He said getting comfortable cradled in Maisy’s arms.   
“I’m a lucky man to have such a smart and devoted woman for my wife. We’ll have a rest, have dinner and then maybe round two.” He said.   
“Are there any positions you want to try?” She asked.   
“Well, let me think on that one. It’s been so long since well there’s been any adventure to it. Get some rest because, Darling we might be up all night. I’m a married man now. You have no idea how that excites me.” He said. 

“Oh I can imagine.” She said smirking a smile at him and raising her eyebrow.   
“Rest well Luv.” He said.   
“You too, Peter.” She said.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter woke up an hour later. His new wife, Maisy laying quietly sleeping with him in her arms. She stirred. Peter was careful not to wake her up. He rolled out of bed and into his robe and went to get his laptop. He dove into his email and found Lori had loaded the pics of the wedding. Each one better than the next. He smiled and brought up the one of them cutting the cake. He sat there musing over it as a pair of arms enveloped him and a mouth kissed and nuzzled the side of his neck.   
“Maisy, my darling.” He said pressing against her cheek.   
“The wedding pictures?” She asked.   
“Yes, and they are really good. Evidence we did get married.” He said.   
“Are you hungry?” She asked.   
“Actually, yes, after all that.” He said.   
“I’ll make like a good wife and throw something together.” She said.   
“Oh no, not yet. Call down and get us both something.” He said.   
“You’re not going to let me cook.” She said.   
“Maisy there’s nothing in there. I call down.” He said.   
“Well, ok tell me what you want.” She said as he cocked his eyebrow and smiled.   
“Loaded question Luv.” He said as he pulled her around and sat her on his lap.   
“I think a club sandwich would quell that kind of hunger.” He said whimsically.   
“I’ll get two.” She said.   
“You know, what will quell the other.” He said.   
“I do and after we eat.” She said.   
“I enjoyed that.” He said.   
“Imagine a man that loves eating pussy…” He shook his head.   
“Remember that is my wife you’re talking about. Any of that talk must be mine.” He said.   
“Peter, you are so full of shit.” She said slapping his arm.   
“Perhaps darling.” He said. He took her hand and she got up, but she didn’t go and order food. She straddled his legs. He was already ready for round two.   
“Seems as though you’re up for it.” She said.   
“Yes, are you?” He asked checking her. He smiled. She slid forward and up then down on him. She slid her robe off and he opened his.   
“You have no idea how much it turns me on to see you go after sex so wantonly. To see your eyes on fire. To want to share in the workload for the lack of a better word.” He said as she began to make love to him.   
“You got it going on too Peter.” She said as she was working them both up.   
“Have to warn you there might not be any left.” He said.   
“Woman, I think you’ve…(He shuttered) Scratch that.” He said as he began to help her all he could as their orgasm mounted. It would be together and even more powerful that before. There was a bit of yelling and they came together her arms around his neck. She slid her feet securely under her and dismounted.   
“Oh. Don’t go.” He said grasping for her.   
“I’ll be back. I’ll order the sandwiches and get my Terabyte. I have all my pictures in folders on it.” She said. He whimpered.   
“But, but…” He said pouting.   
“Peter, you need more time to be able to really come. We’ve been at this 4 hours now. I bet your balls are sore.” She said.   
“Kind of.” He said.   
“Then we rest and go down memory lane a bit. Look there is nothing more I want than you inside me 24/7 but even with a really quick bounce back time…” He got up and kissed her.   
“I get it. Shut up my Darling.” He said and smacked her ass.   
“Go make like a good wife and get some food. Your laying down on your new job already. Admittedly, I have kept you there.” he chuckled.   
“You have. In one form or another. I think we are evenly matched my love.” She said walking naked to get her phone in the bedroom. He smiled gleefully. Sure, there had been plenty of naked women in the penthouse, but never his Maisy Jane. She came back with her terabyte and plugged it in to his laptop.   
“Would you transfer them?” He asked.   
“I’m already doing it.” She said as she picked up her satin robe off the floor.   
“Yes, you’d better put it back on.” He said.   
“Yes, because you need rest. We are gonna fuck ourselves sore. I think you stay in the on position too. Not that I’m complaining.” She said.   
“I know your only looking out for my welfare.” He said.   
“I’m looking out for both of us.” She said. He pulled her down into the chair next to him.   
“It finished downloading.” He said opening up the file with their old pictures in it.   
“Oh my God Peter.” She said as she looked as astonished as he did. She looked at him and then the picture of them with the Eiffel tower behind them. 10 years ago.   
“What.” He asked to her astonished face.   
“Peter, you haven’t aged a day since then.” She said getting up and getting a mirror. He looked into the mirror then at the picture.   
“Until now I knew I looked younger but not this young. I’m 34 almost 35 years old. The newborn venom is still at work.” He said.   
“Then bite me Peter.” She said. He made that high pitched gigged “hum”.   
“Much as I would love to do that my love, it doesn’t work that way. You would either have to consume it or be transfused with it. I’ve done that much research on it.” He said.   
“Then let me bite you.” She said. He did the giggle hum again and bit his lip.   
“Maisy, I might like that way too much. Because it’s you but no, darling. No more biting I have had my fill of that. It hurts Maisy. It’s hot and burning. I’ll not have you go through that.” He said.   
“But you will watch me age and die?” She asked.   
“We’ll find a way. You know how I feel about needles and pain.” He said.   
“Yeah Mister Faint dead away.” She said.   
“Yeah, that’s me. Your referring to in Rome when you cut your arm and we had to get you stitches. I really think I have grown up since then. Seriously though, we’ll find a way to do this.” He said.   
“I need a drink. You?” She asked.   
“Midori me, my love, please.” He said looking up at her.   
Taking her hand and kissing it. She walked off into the living room and to the bar. She poured herself a drink and then the Midori for him. She downed it and poured another. She took the drinks back into the kitchen.   
“You know in all the years that I have lived here I haven’t set foot in the kitchen.” He said.   
“Well if I have anything to say about it we’ll be here a lot. Mind if I shape it to my liking?” She asked.   
“I told you whatever makes you happy. Do it.” He said.   
“Good because you have this beautiful stove with 6 burners and it’s calling my name.” She said as the food finally came.   
“Wait Maisy. “What?” He asked into the com.   
“Food for you and the missus.” The man said as he went to see who was at the door. He recognized him. He went to the door and got the food.   
“Thank you.” He said and patted his robe for money.   
“Take 20 for yourself put it on my tab. For your trouble.” Peter said, and the man smiled.   
“Thanks.” He said. Peter nodded his head and backed into the penthouse.   
“Mi lady dinner is served.” He said and brought in the tray and sat it down on the table.   
“Oh, I could eat a horse raw.” She said.   
“Now that my dear is truly disgusting, but I do know how you feel.” He said diving into his club sandwich.   
“Do you want to see any more of the pictures?” She asked.   
“Oh yes. I’m so glad they didn’t burn. Those are our memories.” He said.   
“They meant the world to me too that’s why I did it.” She said diving into hers.   
They ate and went right back to the pictures.   
“Oh, this really takes me back.” He said.   
“Look here’s one of you as Paul Stanley.” She said. Peter burst out in I was made for lovin’ you baby. “I was made for lovin’ you baby, you were made for lovin’ me. And I can’t get enough of you baby can you get enough of me!” He said pulling her down into his lap again.   
“Well?” He asked.   
“Likely never Peter.” She said putting her arms around his neck and then giving him a kiss. Peter let out a happy sigh.   
“Good. I want to stay on the same page as you are. I figure no more bolting, or that’s what you used to call it.” He said.   
“No more bolting.” She said.   
“That one in Paris I want to enlarge and put on the wall.” He said.   
“It’s only a 1.3 mp.” She said.   
“Yeah, I thought as much. We’ll take it and have it resized. I think they can do that now.” He said.   
“We can try.” She said.   
“We’ll go visit the spice mistress and the outdoor market too. My wife wants to cook, I am going to make that possible.” He said.   
“Could we get nice grill and a smoker?” She asked.   
“Darling, get what you need. I know you lost everything in the fire. You’ll be starting from scratch. I know you can cook already. You kept us alive while in Europe. Even if it was just Ramen noodles. Gathering our last few Lyra and buying that shit. That’s when I discovered your magical abilities. To turn nothing into something. You’re still doing it Luv.” He said hugging her.   
“You always gave me too much credit and yourself none. You always made sure we had a roof over our heads.” She said.   
“Look at us now though. I have done well for myself but only you and I together can pull this off. I am a miserable sod without you.” He said.   
“Well I haven’t done that well without you either. I married a miserable sod. Not you, Joe. My house burned to the ground. I was really scared down there when that happened. I know we are nothing without each other.” She said, him giving her another kiss.   
“Maisy, I feel differently us going into hell again. Like this time, we might eradicate them for good.” He said then he looked into her eyes. He smiled a bit far offish.   
“What?” She asked.   
“You know what I see in those beautiful green eyes?” He asked.   
“What’s that?” She asked.   
“I see our children in them. Two, from us and maybe three adopted. I can see them just like I am seeing you. It’s weird I know.” She got off his lap.   
“Where are you going?” He asked. She took a breath and began speaking.   
“I have never thought of having children. With anyone.” She said a little distant.   
“I don’t know why I told you that. I guess I have more gifts from the bites than I thought. If we eradicated them, we can. Dreaming is ok too. I never wanted my own kids either. I was more on to adoption because of the way I had to grow up. You know how horrible I told you it was, it was far worse than I said. After my aunt and uncle died the Crown put me into an orphanage. I was 12 and had no real chance at being adopted because I had “Problems”. Mental ones. I ran away at 16 and nearly starved to death on the streets of London. This you know. What you don’t know is I had to eat out of garbage bins and steal food. I started drinking covertly about 11 years old. I am lucky I am alive. No one helped me. I even stole away on a barge and tried Ireland. It was no better. When you met me, I had spent my last pound for the fire stuff. I think you know that, but you don’t know how destitute I was when we met. Yes, I did keep a roof over us, but I did that for you and not me. Because, even from the first time I looked into your eyes I was besotted.” He said to her bursting out into tears.   
“Oh Luv, this is not what I wanted.” He said embracing her.   
“You really have suffered much more than I have. You know after Grandma Dillingham died I had to go to my aunt and uncle. They were Catholics. Staunch Catholics. I had to be baptized and forgo my Pagan ways. Grandma was a Pagan. A very powerful witch. My aunt and uncle were my mother’s relatives. I experienced spiritual abuse but nothing like almost starving to death.” She said.   
“I was better off not ever telling you that.” He said.   
“No, now I know. It brings a lot into focus now. Why you want kids and some that are not your own biologically. Why you strived to keep a roof over us.” She said.   
“Well, you kept us fed. It was a concerted effort. You did procure many items over the years.” He said raising his eyebrow.   
“Yeah, I stole a lot.” She said.   
“I made restitution on some of the artifacts.” He said.   
“I thought we said we weren’t going to do that.” She said.   
“I also didn’t know I’d be a world famous, Illusionist.” He said.   
“I did though.” She said.   
“My Maisy Jane. You always had faith in me. Even though I was mostly a bumbling love sick, idiot.” He said.   
“I love you Peter. You’re my bumbling love sick idiot.” She said. He looked at her with a little reservation.   
“Umm hum.” He said and let her go.   
“I wish we could get back the last 10 years.” She said.   
“Yeah, but as you say it.   
“Baby, that ain’t a happenin’.” He said.   
“Yeah, I know.” She said going over to him as he was sitting and he embraced her around the waist him sitting. He looked up at her mischievously and gripped her ass. She looked down at him and smiled wickedly.   
“Someone, I’m not naming who, has had a rest.” She said.   
“You could say that.” He said taking her loosely tied robe sash and undoing it with his mouth then moved the loosely drawn edges of the robe away and kissed her belly ring and belly. Then working up and letting her ass go and moving the robe out of the way.   
“There’s something to be said being tall.” He said taking one of her nipples in his mouth. Then the other then her cradling his head urging him to do more.   
“Umm, let’s go into the bedroom.” She said as he took his hand and found her button again.   
“Jesus Peter!” She jumped a little bit. He took his mouth off her nipple and looked up.   
“Oh, you’re so beautiful Maisy. You’re at bliss Darling.” He said.   
“I’m about to not be able to stand. Your, oh…” He added a finger. He smiled like a Cheshire cat. He felt her knees start to buckle and got up quickly and gathered her into his arms.   
“I can do it.” He said and did letting her down in the bedroom. Then he closed the door.   
Two hours later Peter was up getting another drink and perusing the pictures. Maisy has gone to sleep right after their last round. He had kissed her and told her he loved her and she him but an hour into him looking over their old pictures She came sashaying into the kitchen with a glass of bourbon in one hand and a little cigar in the other. “I needed a drink. Can I pour you one Darlin’?” She asked.   
“Ok, and could I have a drag of that little cigar you have lit?” He asked as she walked over to him and he took the cigar out of her hand and stuck it between his lips and took a few drags. She walked out of the kitchen with both of their glasses.   
“Ice, this time Luv. Please.” He yelled.   
“Surely.” She said as she made them their drinks.   
“How far are you?” She yelled.   
“Cairo.” He yelled back.   
“Look at our expressions there.” She said.   
“Yes. I actually remember, the feeling. Then we hit Budapest and that nest of vampires. Then back to Paris.” He said.   
“We never talk about what happened…” No answer.   
“Peter?” She said as she went back with their drinks to the kitchen. He was sitting there in tears.   
“Because I almost lost you.” He said. She put down their drinks and knelt on the floor.   
“But you didn’t.” She said and held him.   
“I’m here, I’m yours and I am not going anywhere.” She said.   
“I almost lost you.” He said as he looked at her with tears in his eyes.   
“Peter, you saved me. Before they could do anything. You risked your life coming after me. We got the crystal stake from them. You were so brave. My Peter, came after me and saved me.” She said.   
“If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t… She stopped him.   
“But, you corrected it. You came after me and now we are together the way it should have always been.” She said wiping his tears away. “I was wondering when you’d do this. Blame yourself. Don’t do it again. Hear me?” She said.   
“It all came rushing back.” He said.   
“Because, you and I never talk about it. If you hadn’t let them take me we’d both be dead or undead now.” She said.   
“Yeah but it was me being an idiot that…” She kissed him.   
“I get it, shut up Peter.” He said.   
“More like, I love you. Shut up Peter.” She said.   
“Quite right. It is nice you mean it the way I do now.” He said.   
“Now can I get off the floor it’s cold down here.” She said. He giggled hummed again.   
“Sure. Drink your drink.” He said putting the rest of the little cigar in her hand.   
“Drink your drink Peter. Time for bed.” She said. He looked at her.   
“To sleep, Geeze you’re a horn dog.” She said.   
“Can’t help it.” He said.   
“No, you never could. You had a girl everywhere or two or three. You’re not getting three wives.” She said.   
“Don’t need that many. Besides, the girls you saw me with well, most of them turned me down. I said most not all. A man has his pride.” He said.   
“Figures. So, your low mileage too?” She asked.   
“Well, ah some wear but not as much as you thought. I thought if someone else wanted me you’d tell me off and say, your mine. That backfired. However, after I became a Vegas regular a lot of women did offer.” He said.   
“Well that’s over.” She said.   
“Oh, I know. I have the woman I have wanted since I was 24 years old.” He said.   
“We were so young.” She said.   
“We were. But we are not old either.” He said downing the Midori then putting out the cigar. She downed hers and grabbed his hand.   
“Let’s go to bed.” She said.   
“Oh, that has a whole new meaning now. Let’s.” He said and took her by the hand and pulled her into the bedroom. He released her hand and she took off the robe and got into bed.   
“Well are you just going to stand there all night looking at me?” She asked.   
“No, I’m, coming.” He said taking his robe off and getting into bed. She slides over.   
“I thought I might as well take my half in the middle.” She said.   
“Actually, Maisy you always did.” He said as she settled on his chest.   
“Goodnight Peter I love you.” She said.   
“Goodnight Maisy. I love you too.” He said as he touched the lamp the light went out and they both drifted off to sleep.  
The next morning Peter’s cell rang it was still early for them. Peter got Maisy to turn over and answered his cell.   
“What.” He said.   
“Peter I’m sorry it’s so early and the day after you and Maisy got married, but I have a plan made up to get them before they can get us.” Charly said.   
“Sorry Charly we were up most of the night. Maisy is still asleep. Give us an hour and come to the penthouse. What would you like for breakfast and I’ll order it. Is Amy coming?” Peter asked still half asleep and he yawned.   
“We already had breakfast but if you want to order us some fruit maybe some buttered toast and coffee that would be good. Thanks Peter. Yes, we will be there. Amy and I will have to ditch today and tomorrow. We can make it up or take it over. This is too important.” Charly said.   
“Ok, then see you in an hour.” Peter said as Maisy was tugging at him to come lay down.   
“In a minute Maisy.” He said and Charly chuckled.   
“See you then.” And he hung up. Maisy was still pulling on him.   
“Ok, ok Maisy I’m right here. We’re going to have to wake up and get dressed Charly has a plan to stop them before they can get us.” He said snuggling down with Maisy.   
“Oh, I so wanted to keep you naked and in this bed but we do need to get them before they get us.” She said propping her head up on his chest.   
“They’ll be more than plenty of time for that when we get this done and over with. I promise. The sooner we get this over the quicker we can go to Naples. Maybe even Paris. The kids are going to have a good time here while we go.” He said.   
“I’ll call Remy and get three more crossbows. He has them already made up. They are expensive though.” She said.   
“No matter get them and have them sent right to us.” Peter said.   
“Remy has a float plane, you know with Pontoons. I’m sure he will bring them to us. He owes me a couple of favors. His mother was sick, and I helped with that. Things like that.” She said.   
“I wasn’t asking if you were fucking him. I know better than that Maisy. Call him now and get this going we will need them ASAP. Come on now Luv. I know it’s hard, but we just don’t have time for another round, much as I’m up for it.” He said smiling a little evilly.   
“You sure about that?” She asked smiling just as evilly. Her hand working underneath the sheet. Peter was having a hard time saying no to her ministrations.   
“Ok, ok, Maisy but we need to be done quickly.” He said kissing her and covering them with the sheet as they both giggled.   
An hour later they were up and dressed. They had ordered breakfast and Maisy had put on coffee. She had called Remy and Peter had talked with him about payment and delivery.   
“Maisy, your friend Remy seems a nice bloke.” Peter said. As Maisy got the dining room table set up.   
“He is, I think you will like each other.   
“Luckily, I speak French you weren’t kidding about him speaking much English.   
“He lives on the bayou. Oh, and they aren’t alligators, I was so drunk. They are Crocks down there. It seems so weird not to be blitzed this time of the morning. I really don’t want to be.” She said.   
“That’s good Darling. However, we both should take flasks with us. Just in case. I’m not really needing it either. I wouldn’t have wanted to miss this morning for the world. I would say that was a quickie but wow, what a quickie. Good morning Mrs. Vincent.” He said turning her around. She smiled at him and kissed him.   
“Good Morning Mr. Vincent.” She said. He hugged her close after that.   
“You’re afraid.” She said. “  
Yeah and you should be too Maisy. These Vampires are the oldest ones around. It’s going to make Budapest look like Disneyland. I don’t want to lose you not just after we’ve finally gotten together.” He said holding tighter to her.   
“I know I am scared too but we have to try to stop them. Not only for us but for Charly and Amy and the rest of humanity. So, no one else lives the lives we have. Be it that you and I had many a good time. I don’t want to lose you either.” She said. Remember the old song, that went, I get knocked down, but I get up again your never gonna keep me down?” She asked.   
“Our anthem. Oh, you remembered. But that song was called Tub thumping by Chumbawamba. God that was a long time ago.” He said getting a happier look about him. I remember you’d be drunk as a skunk and raise your arm and grind that English accent to it. I used to look at you in the pub with our friends what few we had and the men all were that way but you would really lay on that accent like you were from east London.” She said.   
“Darling, I was from east London born and bred. Oh, you mean Cockney. (She nodded yes.)   
“Yes, I was laying it on thick for you actually. Remember, I was really trying to impress you. How you did the ladies part was really cute you could hear that smooth as silk Louisiana accent over all the women. You said Pissing the night away so sweetly and with such vigor. That’s all I wanted to do after we left the pub. Well not the only thing I wanted to do mind you. Remember you had me besotted from the beginning.” He said remembering one of the times they had done that.   
“We didn’t have money for pubs much at all. We usually kept to ourselves drinking together. We were good best buds and now not only best friends we are best lovers.” She said.   
“I would drink to that, but Charly and Amy are likely to come any moment. I agree. Darling, to quote another song you’re the best I’ve ever had.” He said.   
“Me too Peter I know which one your talking about. Bargain by the Who.” She said.   
“That’s right. That was way before our time too.” He said.   
“Yeah,(Doorbell rings)Hold that thought.” He said giving her a peck. He ushered Charly and Amy in to the dining room.   
“Really Maisy do something with this room quickly.” he said of the color and some of the decor.   
“I will as soon as I can.” She said. “Now Charly what do you have for us?” Peter asked as he put his arms around Maisy and looked at what Charly had drawn up.   
“Well need an abandoned house for starters and about a pint of my blood and yours.” Charly began.   
“Needles, I don’t know Charly. You know how I am about such things.” Peter said wincing.   
“Yeah Mr. Faint Dead Away. There was a time in Rome…” Peter stopped Maisy.   
“They don’t want to hear that Maisy Darling.” He said looking down at her. Maisy shut up.   
“We have to have bait for them to get in the house and I am not going to risk either Maisy or Amy. See we will coat the walls with it and gasoline you the type Peter special effects kind. Lead them there and light the house on fire have bars on the windows and lock the doors from the outside. We can use a Molotov cocktail though a window to set the fire.” He said. “  
It all sounds good except the blood.” Peter said wincing again.   
“We all must wear fire suits this time.” Charly said. Maisy excused herself a moment and got her Crossbow.   
“Wicked!” Exclaimed Charly. Maisy let him look at it.   
“It has a hair trigger so be careful. She said putting on the safety she had rigged herself.   
“We have three more of these coming. So, we have something to keep them in the house and us further away. I had an idea of what you might be thinking. Maisy has a friend down in Cajun county that makes them.” Peter said.   
“The stakes are in vials. The vials break before impact with a small charge. That way if they catch them they’re still screwed. The vial will explode on them. It’s Holy water but not just any holy water blessed by the Catholic Pope John Paul II.” Maisy said.   
“Peter you’re wearing a Pentangle now. Instead of an inverted one drawn on.” Charly said.   
“A gift from Maisy who is a Pagan and told me the inverted one I didn’t know how to use. I rather like it. It’s silver and onyx. She blessed it and left it to soak in holy water and moonlight. I’m not a Pagan but I wear it out of love and regard for her thinking of me.” Peter said.   
“So, Maisy is a witch?” Amy asked.   
“The most brilliant around.” Peter said.   
“It’ll work just fine if you believe Peter. Jerry told me when I showed him a wooden cross and told him to leave in the name of Jesus Christ. I however had no faith. You say these vampires are 4,000 years old that was all that was around back then. Not the cross. So, you’re better off with it. The question is how you believe.” Charly said   
“My faith is Pagan, but my profession is a healer down in New Orleans that is what I am known for. Not my being a witch. I make ointments and mix herbs. Not cast spells however some spells, that’s what they are prayers for health, wealth and happiness. There is nothing evil in what I do.” She said as Peter nodded no nothing evil.   
“I think I am where I am because of her.” Peter said and gave her a peck on the lips.   
“So, when do we get these?” Charly asked.   
“This afternoon her friend Remy is bringing them.” Peter said.   
“You bought them?” Amy asked.   
“Yes. We will need them to keep a safe distance from them to keep them in the house. For our cover.” Peter said.   
“That set you back man.” He said.   
“I’d rather have them and not use them than not Charly.” Peter said.   
“It’s your money and call on it but thanks for getting them. The ones you get in the outdoor stores aren’t worth a shit to fight them with.” He said, and she let the safety off and showed Charly how to load them. Peter and Amy watched.   
“Go on Maisy and demonstrate.” Peter said of the outside wall. She took aim and let the stake fly.   
“Oh, really wicked! It breaks the vile just before it gets there. Soaking the stake and the vampire!” Charly shouted as Amy gasp.   
“Her friend Remy is brilliant don’t you think?” Peter asked smiling widely.   
“Yeah I’d like to meet him some time.” Charly said.   
“Have you a house picked?” Peter asked.   
“Yeah, out in the desert.” Charly said as the men went on into the dining room. Amy stopped Maisy.   
“I didn’t mean to make you feel bad just now. I’ve just never known a witch before.” She said honestly.   
“It’s ok Amy there’s a first time for everything.” Maisy said and hugged her. The Women went on into the dining room and they all ate breakfast.   
“Oh, you two must come when we get a grill and smoker. Maisy is quite the cook. We’ll have cookouts and no hotdogs. We ate enough of those too.” Peter said.   
“It sounds like you two were really poor.” Amy said.   
“Yes, we were but we never starved nor were homeless. Maisy kept us fed and I kept a roof over our heads, somehow.” Peter said.   
“Charly, you and Amy come and meet Remy Bertrand. He's flying out and will be here sometime this afternoon. He doesn’t speak much English and doesn’t leave the Bayou but we are really good friends and he is doing me a favor by bringing them, so we don’t have to wait.” Maisy said.   
“Maisy did you and Peter learn all those languages in all those countries?” Amy asked.   
“Some like French we already knew separately. We learned most of them together. We both had a knack for languages.” Maisy said as Peter smiled.   
“We had planned to go on to Greece but Maisy was under Jerry’s spell from a child and bolted or that is what she called it. But now we know. Older but wiser.” Peter said.   
“Wait Peter, she was under Jerry’s control?” “Charly asked.   
“Since I was 6 years old after he killed my family.” She said.   
“Aren’t you worried Stavros is going to try and do the same thing?” Amy asked. “A little but Peter and I are a force to be reckoned with. We also have the Crystal stake. Get them in the heart and they turn into sand. We haven’t used it but Peter plans on taking it and the St. Michael’s.” She said as Peter went to get it out of the safe. He brought it to were Amy and Charly could see it. It was lead Crystal and very sharp.   
“Where did you get this?” Charly asked.   
“From a nest of vampires in Budapest. It’s a long story someday we’ll tell you.” Maisy said looking at Peter who was stone faced.   
“Looks like it’s painful too.” Charly said.   
“It’s as ever bit painful as when you lost Amy to Jerry.” Peter said.   
“But you got me back and we learned from that.” Maisy said.   
“Your right Darling.” He said as she gave him a peck.   
“When do we do this?” Charly asked Peter.   
“Day after tomorrow. Our fire suits will be in. I went ahead and ordered them. I can get them cheaper since I work with pyro. I can get the paintable gasoline too.” Peter said.   
“When did you do that?” Maisy asked.   
“When you were sleeping Luv. Before I started looking at the old pics.” He said. “Ah ok Peter. You haven’t had much time to do that while I was awake.” She giggled.   
“Not really you’ve kept me busy.” He said giving her a snuggle. He was looking at Maisy but addressing Charly.   
“Anything else we need to talk about right now?” Peter asked.   
“Not really, come on Amy let them get back to their honey moon.” Charly said smirking. He recognized the look on both Peter and Maisy.   
“Charly, we need to go scope out the house. I’ll get a truck too. I want you to have enough room to take your dirt bike. We do plan to put burglar bars on the windows right?” Peter asked putting his arm around Maisy.   
“Peter, it may already have them. I think it might have been a really nice place in its time. It’s abandoned. Like some just walked out and left it.” Charly said. Peter narrowed his eyes.   
“Then I am not sure at all it will do. I’ll do a search of condemned and abandoned houses no one has claim too tonight. That is if my wife will give me some time off for good behavior.” He said.   
“I’m taking some time off from the show. We can refund or make it up. Thing is we need to find their place where they all sleep. If we can find that we can use that house to trap them in. Stavros is a day walker anyway. That kind of vampire doesn’t need sleep or not much. If we just burn the house their, in we’ll get all the newborns most likely too.” Peter suggested.   
“We might do better that way too.” Charly said.   
“But guys if we go on and bait that house and get it ready to burn we have another way of getting them. “I’ve done searches on Stavros and no luck on them. We have to find out where they’re hiding to get the newborns.” Charly said.   
“I’ve got an idea how to do that. Let me try, Charly.” Peter said.   
“Sounds good to me. More minds working.” Charly said.   
“When does Remy get here Maisy?” Peter asked. She looked at the clock. About 6 our time.” She said.   
“I think we need to feed him before he goes home.” Peter said.   
“Then I need to go to the market and see the Spice Mistress.” She said.   
“I’ll go with you darling. Let me guess Jambalaya.” He said.   
“Yeah, it will be easy and he does love mine just as much as you do. We’ll need everything there isn’t even flour in your kitchen.” She said.   
“I call down I told you.” He said.   
“I know.” She said.   
“We have to go could we come back and meet him or meet you?” Asked Amy? Well of course but we’ll have to translate. Maybe Maisy even more so.” Peter said.   
“That’s fine.” Charly said.   
“I want to shake the man’s hand that made that mean baby.” He said. “Charly, we need to go so Maisy and Peter can go to the market.” Amy said tugging on Charly.   
“Yeah, we need to anyway.” Charly said as they all turned to the front door.   
“We’ll see you soon Charly.” Peter said, and they guys shook hands and hugged each other as the women gave each other a hug.   
“Yes, we will. Let us know when he gets here.” Charly said.   
“We’ll all take a limo out there. More comfortable.” Peter said.   
“Ok sounds like a plan.” Charly said and they were out the door. Peter closed the door.   
“I feel the need for a shower after all that shagging.” He said taking a hold of Maisy and smiling.   
“My thoughts exactly.” She said, and he quickly took her by the hand and they both ran off toward the shower giggling.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter and Maisy went to the store and some fresh veggie stands. Then he took her to the Spice Mistress of Las Vegas. Anara Shakti Hindu for wanderer and powerful and complete, was just as Peter had said. A little old woman who looked ageless but was about 100 years old.   
“Peter!” She called and walked over with her cane. In doing so Maisy imaged her as green with pointed ears. A double for Yoda. Peter went and kissed her hand.   
“How are you Anara?” He asked bringing Maisy along.   
“I am well. You seem to be doing quite well.” She said looking happily at Maisy.   
“Oh yes. Anara Shakti meet my wife Maisy Dillingham-Vincent. New wife that is.” He said.   
“Yes, I know who she is you talk of her all the time. My what a pretty woman she is too but I wouldn’t expect less from the great Peter Vincent. It is nice to meet you.” She said and put out her hand. Maisy took it. Anara grimaced a bit.   
“You have the sight.” She said.   
“Yes ma’am.” She said respectfully.   
“Maisy, please child, we share a gift. We are sisters sort of. She kept holding her hand.   
“You and Peter share much sorrow together but that is where your strength lies. Apart you struggle but together you thrive. You must stay together to do what you plan. For you both to survive this.” She said. Anara took Peters hand and winced.   
“My son you will have to make a difficult call with Maisy. Don’t be afraid to use your new abilities. Don’t be afraid of the situation.” She said.   
“What do you mean my abilities and the situation?” He asked. “  
Your new abilities are growing Peter. As for the situation you will know when it comes. None of this is really bad but you must learn to transition fear into triumph. You will if you heed my advice. There is something coming that will transform your relationship. It will test it but if you two, stay unified the transition will be much easier.” She said, and she smiled.   
“We just got married how much more unified can you get?” He asked.   
“Much more my children. Much more.” She said smiling and nodding her head. Peter looked at Maisy.   
“Darling, just do as she says. Everything she tells me comes to pass.” He said.   
“Yes, remember a few months ago when I said transformation was upon you?” She asked.   
“Yes. Yes, I do and look I have the woman I have loved for 10 years.” He said.   
“But listen my children to transform you must let the old self die. That is hard for some. Just let go and trust yourselves. You two have strong magick between the two of you. Don’t let the connection break.” She said.   
“We won’t now that we have been warned.” Maisy said. “  
Keep him centered my child. The Goddess be with you both. Are you not Pagan dear?” She asked.   
“Yes I am.” Maisy said.  
Anara went behind the cash register and got a brown bag for Maisy.   
“What’s this for?” She asked.   
“Your spices for your food. It’s on me this time for your marriage present. Go and cook your special healing food you and your friends helping you will need it and there is a pan back in the kitchen things. Take it with my and the Goddess blessing.” She said, and Maisy went back to where there were pots and pans.   
She knew the one Anara meant too. The old woman was delighted she had found it. Her snaggle tooth grin gave it away. Now get going and cook your healing food. Enjoy this time with your new husband and your friends. Be united with them. My hopes and blessings go with you both, and for your friends too.” She said. Peter kissed her hand. She smiled like a school girl.   
“So European. Such a handsome young man. You my dear are a lucky lady. But you know that.” She said grinning.   
“Yes, I know. Thank you so much.” Maisy said giggling a little.   
“Anara, you are a gem. Thanks for the spices and the pan. We were just about to buy a set.” He said.   
“Why buy when one is gifted to you?” She said.   
“Yes, that’s true.” He said.   
She shoed, them off so Maisy could make the food.   
“Come see me soon my children. Good Luck to you both. You two are very welcome here.” She said as Peter and Maisy walked out the door.   
“Peter, she does reminds me of Yoda.” Maisy said.   
“Me too. Wise and strong for her age.” Peter said.   
“It’s not a put down.” She said.   
“Oh, I know it isn’t. I only hope when I am her age or if I reach it I am like that.” He said.   
“Yeah and still getting laid.” Maisy said.   
“Only by you my love. You might not have been the first, but you’ll be my last.” He said putting his arm around her and nuzzling the side of her head.   
“Well you’re the first to think of me instead of getting laid.” She said.   
“Oh, that makes me feel special. First non-greedy bastard, I’ll take that seeing that’s all I was before you.” He said. She handed him her keys.   
“Let’s make you a set.” She said.   
“I’d like it, but we don’t have time. We need to call the kids and have them meet us there. It took a little longer at Anara’s.” He said looking at his watch.   
They walked to her car. Peter let the window down as she got in and jumped through the window with ease. He had a cat who ate the canary grin on his face.   
“So, what do you say to that?” He said.   
“Your younger still. I hope that venom stops making you look younger or soon I’ll look like a real cougar.” She said.   
“You’ll catch up. You heard Anara.” He said putting the key in the ignition. Maisy’s cell was ringing. She looked at it.  
“Remy.” She said.   
“Go on and tell him we’ll be there soon.” Peter said.   
“Bonsoir Mon amie.” She said and started to tell him they would be with him in a moment. He told her he had to fly right back one of his kids was sick. Remy and his wife Vivienne had 9 kids. She said that she had planned to feed him. He told her he had food on the plane. However, there was some discussion about activity around an old hacienda just outside town. He could take them to show them then he had to get back. Oh, and did she have a remedy for the flu. He knew it was early. She said she did but not with her. She managed to throw some bottles into her purse before the fire engulfed the house. They were only a few minutes from the port landing he was parked. She told him he was missing Jambalaya. He asked for a raincheck. Henri was a sick little boy and needed his father home. She understood.   
It made Peter feel for the guy because no one had done that for him since his own father was killed.   
“Peter don’t ask to pay for a doctor they have plenty of money.” She said.   
“How did you know I was going to offer?” He asked pulling up to the parking lot by the port.   
“I just did.” She said.   
“Anara said our link was strong.” Peter said.   
“And growing stronger.” She said.   
“Remy said that there was a lot of activity out at an old hacienda. Do you know where he is talking about?” She asked.   
“Yeah. I do. Charly and I will check it out later. First let’s get our crossbows and let the man go back to his son. Are you going to send a remedy?” He asked.   
“Most likely a recipe. He can get the rest down south. The sooner he gets back the better it will be for him. Seriously he hates leaving the bayou.” She said.   
“I already paid for them and threw in extra for his fuel.” Peter said.   
“He won’t take it you’ll have your money back in your hand before he leaves. I told you he owed me or thinks he does.” She said writing in French the recipe he was to give Henri.   
“Hold on Peter I need the long lean back of yours.” She said, and he stood as she finished writing.   
“Thanks for being my lap desk.” She said.   
“Anything to help out. If that were my son I would do anything I could to help.” He said.   
“I know you would.” She said and she finished it.   
“There now, done. Let’s go meet up with Remy.” She said as they walked down to meet him. There he was, short and dark headed with a mustache he smiled at Maisy and waved.   
“Mon ami!” He yelled, and they walked a little faster down the dock. Maisy was at least two inches taller than Remy.   
“And you say he has how many kids?” Peter asked.   
“Nine.” She giggled. She took Peter’s hand and they walked on down to him her hugging her friend on getting there. She introduced Peter to Remy. Peter talking in French with him and understanding a lot of what he said. Maisy was to show them how to use them. Charly and Amy couldn’t make it. Her car wouldn’t start so next time they would meet.   
Remy showed Peter where he had seen the activity on an aerial map. Maisy looked too. Maisy gave Remy instructions to help his son. He tried to pay for it. She wouldn’t take it. Then Remy tried to give Peter back money for fuel and Peter wouldn’t take it. Stating “Commerce equitable.” Or fair trade. Remy hugged and kissed both of them when he said goodbye. He knew Maisy was safe with Peter and where she belonged. He handed them the three crossbows in shipping boxes. Then he said his goodbyes for now got in the plane and taxied on out into the harbor. Peter and Maisy watched him leave.   
“I like him.” Peter said.   
“Remy is the best. He builds contraptions, weapons and houses believe it or not.” She said. You mean he’s a contractor?” Peter asked.   
“Yeah that and few other things. When we rebuild the house, I want him doing it.” She said smiling and waving and him waving back out the window. Peter joined in waving and smiling.   
“He’ll call when he get back and when he gets my remedy done.   
“Andropolis Jones is going to make it. Next to me the best. She’s into Voo Doo though. I won’t touch it.” Maisy said.   
“Yeah and I’m glad too.” Peter said.   
“It’s not that I am knocking it I just don’t have the want too. Thing is I respect it enough not to try. I leave that for more experienced practitioners. Like I told you about the invert pentangle. That is high Magick.” She said   
“And you respect it not too mess with it. I understand.” He said.   
They picked up their parcels and went back to the car.   
“You think we might go and get the kids and have them over anyway?” He asked.   
“Yeah, Anara said I should. Call them now and ask.” Maisy said.   
“Alright Darling.” He said and he hit 5 on the speed dial.   
“Yeah Charly do you and Amy want to come for dinner? Jambalaya. Yeah ok we’ll come get you in Maisy car. It might be a little cramped. What’s wrong with Amy’s bug?” He asked.   
“Oh, that’s easy. I’ll spot you the money. You can pay me back after. Yes, I insist. We’ll be there in a bit.” Peter said and hung up.   
“We are having two young guests for dinner.” Peter said.   
“Good.” Maisy said.   
“Now everyone will know you ROCK with cooking. Our home will be full of people. We’d better get that new dining room set. The early Honduran is just too much. Something tasteful with lines and spirit. He said. This one comes with a hutch to put the dishes in.” She said her eyes happy.   
“Well, I won’t be saying no to you. You want to go to Pick out China and crystal? Maybe flatware like a bride should be able too?” He asked.   
“No one ever asked what I wanted, except you.” She said.   
“No one but me my love.” He said.   
“Even when we were young you put me first. Will you go with me to pick it out we both will be using it. I care if you like it or not.” She said.   
“I did that because I loved you then and will always Maisy. I’ll go with you but after the vampires. This will be fun.” He said.   
“It’s about time we had fun.” She said.   
“I thought that is what we were having?” He said.   
“You know what I mean, out of bed.” She said.   
“I know my love.” He said.   
They got back to the Penthouse with the groceries and the kids. Amy helped out as best she could. There was at least 15 years between Maisy and Amy but they seemed to bond very well.   
In no time they were at the table eating.   
“Maisy, please say we can go really soon and pick out our china and stoneware. This shit is just too much.” Peter said.   
“Yeah and we will just as soon as the vampires are all dead.” Maisy said, smiling at Peter.   
“This is to die for Maisy!” Charly said.   
“Yeah your right, Charly she can really cook.” Amy bragged.   
“What did I say? What did you call it Maisy? Oh, a witch that does things in the kitchen?” Peter asked.   
“A kitchen Witch.” Maisy said.   
“Yeah that is what you are my little kitchen witch. To Maisy who makes it all look easy.” Peter said lifting his glass if wine.   
“Here, here they said as Maisy blushed. The delivery buzzer rang.   
“Mr. Vincent your packages have come from The Pyro Palace.” Ving at the desk said. Peter excused himself and answered the com.   
“Go ahead and bring them up.” He said. He popped his head in the dinning room.   
“Be right back it’s a delivery that came this afternoon while we were out.” He said Charly got up, Peter waved him down.   
“Eat, I’ll be right back, I’ll see if Toyota World got the truck readied. I got a deal on a demo. If it makes it through the venture I am giving it to you Charly.” Peter said.   
“I couldn’t.” Charly said.   
“You can and you will. Just say thank you Peter.” Peter said.   
“I didn’t earn it.” Charly said.   
“What will you be doing ridding the world of the vampires? I call that earning it. So, stop.” He said, shook his head and walked on out the door. In 5 minutes Charly was climbing the walls to see if Peter was ok.   
“I had better go see about Peter. Last time we had a mess with this delivery stuff didn’t we Amy?” Charly said. Then we all go.” Maisy said.   
They all went into the living room and there stood Peter like a kid on Christmas Day. They all breathed a sigh of relief. Maisy rested her hands on her hips and had a smirk on her face.   
“Just how old are you Peter?” She asked.   
“Oh about 15. This shit is volatile. I have stuff for Molotov cock tails too. Just pour them in Modiri bottles I have plenty of those and put in a rag light the rag and boom! Some vampires will bite the dust.” He said.   
“Big fire bug where you?” She asked.   
“Uh no, you know the first time I breathed fire was on the streets of London after I almost starved to death. I learned this while you were gone. I had the great Cyril Loveless give me some pointers.” He said passing out the fire suits.   
“Peter, you didn’t either.” Maisy said. “  
I did my love. Nice man, cockney bloak. East Ender like we were.” He said.   
“Do we have licenses for this?” She asked.   
“I do. I’ve had them for ages, kept them up.” He said.   
“So, you can show me how to put this on?” She asked.   
“Yes.” He said.   
“I can help you.” Charly said.   
“Charly, I can help her.” Peter said.   
“Ok. I’ll help Amy then.” He said.   
“Now that is how it should be. Charly you and I need to scope out the hacienda and the old abandoned house.” Peter said.   
“Not without us.” The women said together. Amy now poised like Maisy with her hands on her hips.   
“All right, all right. Sheesh get these girls started…” Peter began Maisy stopping him.   
“Wild horse couldn’t drag me away.” She said, and Amy seconded it with a head nod.   
“Ok then we have the Toyota let’s take that.” Peter said.   
“Need to finish dinner.” Maisy said as they all walked back into dinner and finished up.   
“Leave the dishes.” He said.   
“Like they are going to be done for us?” Maisy said.   
“We’ll get housekeeping like I always do for now until this is over.” Peter said.   
“Oh, Darlin’ things are really going to change for the better once we get this vampire thing set.” Maisy said, as they took their plates into the kitchen.   
“That was so good Maisy Thanks for having us Amy said.   
“Oh, you guys are going to be over a lot for barbecues and Louisiana cooking. You do like it?” She asked.   
“Spicy and good. I hadn’t had it in a long time.” Charly said.   
“It was great and very different.” Amy said as they all walked down to see the new truck well fairly new truck.   
It had been fitted with clamps for Charly’s new bike or fairly new. It held 4 people easily.   
“Now I am replacing the bike if it’s damaged.” Peter said.   
“I can’t let you do that, Peter.” Charly said.   
“Charly it’s my fault, if it gets fucked up in the first place.” Peter said.   
“It will be both of ours.” Charly said.   
“How about all 4 of us.” Maisy said. as they all got in.   
“My wife is right. All of have been marked at one time or another. We all have been brought together to help one another. At least we got a heads up with Maisy coming to me. I’m not happy she lost her home in the process. Maisy be prepared for some major payback once we take them out. We’ll also use the St. Michael’s like before and the crystal stake. Time, we tried the crystal one.” Peter said.  
Peter drove a mile down the road of the place.   
“Peter we are too close.” Maisy said.   
“No. there is a dirt road a mile that way out. I looked on the map and have it on my phone. Amazing these cell phones. Little computers now hand held. Even more so now. Wait a few years and you will be able to do damn near anything on them.   
Peter had put some binoculars in the truck.   
“I think we all need some. Better get three more pair. Charly take this for now.” He said and handed him the St. Michael’s Stake. Charly took it.   
“I had hoped never to touch this thing again. But it did bring you and Amy back and whole.” He said.   
“I want to hear that story sometime.” Maisy said.   
“Ladies, you stay here, and we’ll go and take a look.” Peter said.   
“Yeah, stay with the truck for a fast get away if we need it.” Charly said as Amy was about to protest and so was Maisy.   
“Maisy, darling you drive. Since you have Ester and can drive more stunt like. Man, you should have seen her in Europe when we had a car. She handled it like a pro.” Peter said remembering. Maisy cleared her throat.   
“You mean if we did. I usually had to steal it, hot wire it and then there was the time we almost got caught.” She said.   
“Yeah but it was the vampires we were stealing it from.” Peter said.   
“It was a Yugo for Christs sake.” She said.   
“But you handled it like a pro my love.” He said as the kids giggled a little at the choice.   
“Well we are alive.” She said.   
“Not thinks to me I got us…” Charly broke in.   
“Peter let’s go and see what’s up.” He said. “Your right get, it done.” He said and the two men walked over the small ridge and just out of site.   
“Does Peter do that all the time?” Amy asked.   
“Yeah, he does but he usually redeems himself somehow. When the vampires took me in Budapest, he came and got me, and we took their crystal stake. I haven’t seen it since then until night before last. 2008 I think. Peter tried to take it earlier, but then they took me as bait to get it back.” Maisy said.   
“Yet he blames himself.” Amy said.   
“Yeah that’s Peter for you. He blames himself for his parents getting killed. There was nothing a 10, year-old boy could do but hide. You know he witness all of it. He watched as Jerry tore out his father’s throat and watched his mother come to Jerry and allow him to bleed her dry. Leaving him in his hiding place for later. Just like Peter’s mother I came to Jerry. He put a suggestion on me that I was his, Jerry’s and I wasn’t to allow my virginity to be taken by mortal man. So, Peter and I had a chaste relationship until just recently. When he took you the spell of sorts, ended. Peter and I we’re not together. It took me loosing my house to come to him. I also saw my family killed. I had a brother and sister. I owe these assholes an ass kicking not only for that but for Peter too. I would die for Peter. I don’t want it to come to that but anyway.” She said.   
“That was fast.” Amy said and pointed to the men running back.   
“Oh shit.” Maisy said starting the car. The men jumped in the car.   
“Go, go, go!” Yelled Peter as they ran and jumped into the truck as Maisy sped off.   
“A hoard of them.” Charly said.   
“We’ll have to burn the place down to rid the world of them.” Peter said.   
“Where’s the road Peter?” She asked.   
Head lights appeared in the rear view mirror.   
“Fuck!” Peter said.   
“Not now Peter tell me where the road is.” Maisy said.   
“Turn left at the…right there Maisy!” He yelled.   
“Alright, alright! Peter keep your panties on.” She said.   
“My what?” He asked.   
The headlights where catching up to them.   
“Shit.” Maisy said and the lights of a cop car where turned on and the siren.   
“It’s just a cop car. Looks like a ticket.” She said.   
“It’s not a cop inside I saw one made at the hacienda.” Peter said.   
“No way to shake them.” Maisy said.   
“Stop the truck and just wait for it.” Peter said getting out the crystal stake.   
“Don’t put down your window. I’ve got this.” Peter said. Maisy slowed and pulled over.   
The cop/vampire got out. Walked to the door wrapped on it and Peter got out and got him though the back with the crystal stake and stood back. It was fast working and razor sharp going in without much effort. As soon as it latched on to him it spilt his body into atoms quickly then into sand.   
“What the Fuck?” Maisy and Peter said separately. Peter got back into the truck and was cheered by Maisy, Charly and Amy.   
“I did very little. I just deployed it. Once inside a body it latched itself then turned the cop into sand.” Peter said.   
“Yeah it was wicked!” Charly said.   
“Well it works and that is what we stole it for is to work. Couldn’t let those bastards in Budapest take my Maisy. You have and shall forever be mine, Maisy my love.” He said.   
“Peter you’re such a bad ass.” She said turning a bit and he kissed her cheek.   
“That’s just a sample for later my dear.” He said, and she took her hand and stroked his cheek him grabbing her hand and kissing it.   
“Let’s go and check out the abandoned house now.” Charly said.   
“Good idea. Maisy let Charly drive he knows where it is.” Peter said. Maisy did a Chinese fire drill with Charly and he started up the Toyota Tundra. Charly drove the opposite way a while and down a dirt road to the house he was talking about. It was a lovely ranch house type house in it’s time which seemed around 1968. No one had lived there in a long time at least since the 1990’s They went into it to look with flashlights.   
“I’ll look tomorrow and see if it’s still some one’s property. Then if it is we’ll figure some thing else out.” Peter said.   
Peter took the address down.   
“Peal Jam that was the nineties so it’s been abandoned a while.” Maisy said.   
“I saw a poster for Nirvana in what might have been a teens room.” Charly said.   
“But where did they go?” Peter asked.   
“Umm. Guys I found your answer.” Amy said and pointed to a skull in the yard.  
“These people where not as lucky as we were. Your right about it being perfect but people died here or where made.” Maisy said.  
“Maisy just bring some things to purify it. We must use it as one place to trap them. Now I will buy the place and we will do something later with the land like donate it to the city.” Peter said.   
“We might use it ourselves.” Maisy said. “  
Well, we could. I still want to get the land for you that had your family home was on.” Peter said.  
“Let’s talk about that later I want it still.” She said as Peter patted his new wife on the shoulder.   
“We’ve got planning to do.” Charly said.   
“Plans to draw up.” Peter said.   
“Let’s go then.” Amy said.   
“Sounds good.” Peter said, and they left.


End file.
